Frozen Story
by Kadek8785
Summary: Kenangan malam yang hilang. Sebuah kisah yang diawali permainan memori dan diakhiri oleh ciuman. Sihir tak terkendali karena kecelakaan. Kisah cinta yang penuh ujian. USUK Frozen Au. A colaboration from 2 writers. Omegaverse and Cardverse
1. Prolog

**Summary:**

 **Kenangan malam yang hilang. Sebuah kisah yang diawali permainan memori dan diakhiri oleh ciuman. Sihir tak terkendali karena kecelakaan. Kisah cinta yang penuh ujian. USUK Frozen Au. A colaboration from 2 writers. Omegaverse and Cardverse**

 **Pairing:**

 **USUK and hint dari beberapa fandom lain**

 **Warning:**

 **Omegaverse, possible OOC, kemungkinan typo**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia bukan punya saya dan milik _Himaruya Hidekazu_ , begitu juga dengan plot dan calon cover, yang merupakan milik teman saya, _HarunaIchijou_**

 **Bahasa Indonesia**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

Cercah cahaya rembulan menerangi gelapnya malam. Mengintip malu dari celah-celah dedaunan rimbun, memberi penerangan bagi mereka yang terbangun. Indah nan misterius. Sunyi dan tenang.

Namun kesunyian itu terbelah, oleh suara derap kaki. Jauh, lalu semakin dekat, hingga rembulan bisa melihat sebuah kereta meluncur mulus dari dalam hutan tergelap. Berjalan dengan cepat dan hati-hati, lurus dan pasti mengetahui tempat tujuan.

"Leon, sayang, apakah kita sudah sampai?" Tanya suara lembut dari dalam kereta yang bergerak.

"Masih belum Georgi-ku sayang. Sudah berapa kali kau bertanya. Aku ingat kau baru saja menanyakan hal yang sama, kurang dari 5 menit yang lalu." jawab sebuah suara dari arah depan kereta. Terdengar tawa dan lelah dibalik suara tenangnya.

"Oh biarkanlah aku bersenang-senang. Jangan salahkan diriku ini. Aku bosan, melihat pemandangan yang sama dari tadi." rajuk sang suara dalam kereta.

"Haah... aku tahu sayang. Bersabarlah. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. Bermainlah dengan Al. Aku pastikan kau tak akan bosan."

"Kau kira apa yang aku lakukan selama ini? Beserenade kepada hutan? Tentu tidak! Aku sudah memainkan seribu permainan-"

"Seribu? Kau yakin? ~"

"Hush. Diamlah. Intinya aku sudah bermain dengan Al dan aku masih bosan. Lagipula Al sudah tidur. Aku sudah tidak punya ide apalagi untuk menghiburku! Dan aku tidak mengantuk, jika kau ingin menyarankan." tambahnya diakhir rajukannya setelah mendengar pasangannya menarik napas di depan. Seolah dapat membaca pikiran.

Sang pasangan hanya mendengus tertawa dan melihat ke arah sang istri, yang terduduk di kereta belakang, sambil memeluk sebuah keranjang anyam besar. "Apakah kini kau seorang telepath sekarang? Lakukanlah hal lain. Bagaimana dengan melanjutkan rajutanmu itu? Seingatku kau masih belum menyelesaikannya."

Sang istri ikut tersenyum. Mata birunya beralih ke dalam keranjang, dan senyumnya semakin mengembang, namun tak kehilangan kelembutannya, justru semakin kuat setelah melihat apa yang ada di dalam.

Seorang bayi laki-laki tertidur di dalamnya. Diselimuti dan dilindungi oleh lautan selimut biru dengan bordir spades hitam kecil menghiasi pinggirannya. Hanya wajah putih bulat mungilnya, yang dihiasi oleh rambut pirang jerami di atas kepalanya, dengan sejuntai rambut yang seolah menang melawan gravitasi menari halus di dekat poninya.

"Aku juga sudah selesai kok. Hanya perlu menyelipkan suratku dan voila! Aku selesai." tawanya halus sambi menyelipkan suratnya.

"Surat? Buat apa? Jangan bilang kalau kau mau meninggalkannya begitu saja di depan gerbang istana. Aku tak tahu kau seburuk itu Georgia." senggah sang suami, Leon.

"Tenang, aku tak akan melakukannya. Terpikir pun tidak. Aku hanya... merasakan perasaan yang kurang enak. Ya untuk berjaga jaga juga sih. Aku takut kehilangan surat berharga ini. Jadi kupikir, kalau aku sembunyikan di keranjang Alfred maka surat ini akan lebih aman." senyumnya canggung.

"Perasaan buruk apa?" Tanya suaminya khawatir. "Apakah ada hubungannya dengan apa yang dikatakan peramal tua itu? Sudah kubilang tak usah hiraukan. Omongannya tak pernah benar. Ingat apa yang pernah dia katakan tentang keluarga Valley? Tak ada yang sakit aneh seperti yang dia katakan pada pertemuan desa. Lalu si gadis Kudo, dia tak menikahi seorang gadis Alpha, tapi dengan si penyihir terkenal itu. Aku terakhir kali dengar mereka akan menyambut anak pertama mereka bulan depan. Dan aku yakinkan kau aku tahu banyak hal yang akan membuktikan kepalsuan ramalannya. Hanya sang Ratu dan para penyihir kota, termasuk suami Kudo, Kuroba, yang merupakan penyihir hebat, dan dia bukan salah satunya. Jadi tenanglah." Ceramahnya, berusaha menenangkan sang Istri. Jujur, dia tak pernah percaya dengan Madame Devi, sering kali dia menipu penduduk desa dan menyebar ramalan palsu. Dia tahu karena saudaranya sendiri lah yang membuktikan, dengan ramalannya sendiri yang selalu terbukti benar. Namun entah mengapa dia ikut merasa tak enak. Seolah kejadian buruk akan menimpa keluarganya.

"Jangan salahkan aku Lee. Aku tahu maksudmu. Aku sendiri tak pernah percaya omong kosongnya. Tapi dari ekspresinya kemarin, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau dia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Aku juga sempat ditemui Kai yang mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mengantar kita. Tapi aku menolak. Dia punya istri dan calon anaknya di rumah. Apalagi waktu kelahirannya semakin dekat. Bukan hanya mereka, tapi juga sebagian besar penduduk desa menyatakan kekhawatiran mereka. Sayang sekali, kakakmu sedang keluar kota dan tak ada kontak untuk kita hubungi. Hanya kata 'benar' darinya sudah cukup untuk membenarkan fakta."

"..." Leon hanya diam dan terus melajukan kereta kudanya. Memikirkan kata sang istri. Mencoba mengira dimana keberadaan sang kakak sekarang. Hanya untuk menanyakan kebenaran kata-kata Madame Devi.

Perjalanan mereka dilanjutkan dalam sunyi. Tak ada percakapan yang tercipta selama beberapa saat. Cahaya lembut rembulan kian semakin jelas terlihat, menembus ruang yang semakin luas dan membebaskan sinar lembutnya menari. Memperlihatkan sebuah jurang lebar nan dalam dengan sebuah jembatan kayu panjang dan rapuh menyatukan kedua ujungnya.

Leon melambatkan laju keretanya dan melihat jembatan kayu itu. Menimang nimang persentase keselamatan mereka dalam melewati jembatan tua itu. Ditolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sang istri, Georgia, lalu memanggilnya pelan.

"Sayang, apa kau yakin ini satu-satunya jalan? Apakah Kai sempat memberitahu jalur lain yang lebih aman saat dia menghampirimu tadi pagi?" Tanyanya kepada Georgia, rasa takut terdengar jelas di dalam suaranya.

"Egh... aku yakin dia bilang bahwa ada jalan lain yang bisa kita lalui, tapi jalur itu sedang dalam masa perbaikan setelah longsor 2 bulan lalu. Mereka harusnya selesai sebulan lalu, tapi karena tanahnya masih renggang dan musim hujan yang parah tahun ini membuat longsor kembali terjadi. Kai bilang Raja Aiden sudah memerintahkan bantuan tambahan untuk evakuasi, namun karena jalur yang susah, mereka harus memutar sangat jauh. Dan dia bilang ini satu-satunya jalur tercepat yang ada. Karena itu dia menawarkan diri. Dengan sihir teleportasinya dia bisa membawa kita ke seberang. Sekarang aku menyesal tak menerima tawarannya." jawabnya sedih dan khawatir melihat kondisi jembatan tersebut. Kata-kata Madame Devi kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

Leon menarik napas dalam dan mengintip melalui sudut matanya ke arah jembatan tersebut. Jembatan itu sangat tua, rapuh dengan beberapa papannya hilang, dan satu - dua talinya terlihat putus. Tua, namun masih mampu menopang kereta kecilnya selama mereka berhati-hati.

"Georgi sayang, bisakah kau pindah kesampingku? Aku akan merasa lebih tenang jika kau berada di dekatku." Bisiknya pelan namun jelas kepada istrinya sambil meneguk ludah kaku.

Georgia menatap Leon dan kemudian ke arah jembatan tua. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada keranjang Alfred dan mengangguk perlahan lalu meraih tangan Leon dan berpindah ke depan kereta. Menyamankan posisinya dan memperbaiki selimut Al yang kusut. Berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan decitan jembatan yang tertiup angin malam.

"Bersama" genggam Leon.

"Selalu" erat Georgia.

Leon kembali menggerakkan keretanya. Si kuda mulai bergerak perlahan, membawa kereta mereka semakin mendekati jembatan itu. Suara papan tua yang siap patah terdengar di telinga mereka. Rasa takut mereka semakin memanjat naik. Mencekik mereka sangat kuat, terasa seperti susah bernafas. Perlahan namun pasti kereta mereka mendekati ujung jembatan. Semakin dekat, ketegangan mereka mulai berkurang.

'Sedikit lagi'

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah, namun tepat setelah kedua kaki pertama kuda mereka melewati mulut jembatan itu, suara tali putus mencapai telinga mereka, diikuti dengan suara papan kayu patah yang memekakkan telinga. Seperti bom raksasa yang meledak di dekat mereka. Leon berusaha memaksa kudanya untuk mempercepat langkahnya namun terlambat. Gravitasi mulai menarik belakang kereta mereka, menarik sisanya, mengikuti panggilannya ke jurang dalam.

Namun sebelum gravitasi menang, dan menarik mereka ke kematian, Georgia dengan sepenuh tenaga, melempar keranjang Alfred ke semak berry yang menghiasi bibir jurang. Selamat dan aman. Georgia tersenyum lembut, dengan air mata yang membanjiri kedua pipi pucatnya. Senang, bisa menyelamatkan buah hatinya. Berdoa untuk kebahagiaan sang putra, dan memohon maaf kepada warga desa, karena terlalu keras kepala dan juga kepada Alfred karena tak bisa mengantarnya ke penobatannya.

'Maafkan Ibu dan Ayah sayang. Tolong jadilah Raja yang baik ya. Alfred F. Jones'

Pikirnya terakhir sebelum dirinya, suami, dan kereta mereka dimakan kegelapan dan meninggalkan Alfred sendirian. Tertidur di balik selimutnya, menunggu kedatangan seorang Ratu yang akan mengantarnya ke tangan malaikatnya dan ke petualangan penuh sihir dan kesalah pahaman.

 **Author's note: Hanya ingin memberitahu, bahwa plot dan calon cover nanti adalah bukan punya saya, tapi milik _HarunaIchijou_. Saya hanya menuliskan cerita ini dan kemudian mempostnya.**

 **Saya sudah agak lama tidak membaca fanfic Hetalia, tapi bukan berarti saya lupa ya. Terakhir saya menulis cerita dan mempostnya di sini sekitar 2 tahun lalu. Jadi wajar kalau mungkin ada perbedaan gaya penulisan.**

 **Mungkin banyak yang sadar kalau tulisannya terlihat tidak ada paragrafnya atau semacamnya mohon maklumi. Karena ketika saya mengetiknya ada kok, cuma waktu saya lihat** **preview-nya tidak ada. Jadi maaf ya.**

 **Lalu untuk typo, kalau ada mohon beritahu. Begitu juga kesalahan lainnya. Kalau nggak senang jangan baca. Ini saya tujukan kepada kalian yang nggak senang pairnya. Kalau emang nggak senang ya nggak usah baca. Tapi kalau kalian tertarik dan ingin melanjutkan, silahkan. Cuma jangan ngeflame saya jika hanya untuk masalah sepele. Mau review buruk silahkan saja.** **Asalkan ada alasan pasti.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih karena sudah membaca. Chapter selanjutnya akan terbit dalam minggu ini atau depan. Tergantung dari kebebasan waktu dan ide yang aku punya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 1:** **Calon Raja?**


	2. Calon Raja?

**Summary:**

 **Kenangan malam yang hilang. Sebuah kisah yang diawali permainan memori dan diakhiri oleh ciuman. Sihir tak terkendali karena kecelakaan. Kisah cinta yang penuh ujian. USUK Frozen Au. A colaboration from 2 writers. Omegaverse and Cardverse**

 **Pairing:**

 **USUK and hint dari beberapa fandom lain**

 **Warning:**

 **Omegaverse, possible OOC, kemungkinan typo**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia bukan punya saya dan milik Himaruya Hidekazu, begitu juga dengan plot dan calon cover, yang merupakan milik teman saya, HarunaIchijou**

 **Bahasa Indonesia**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1:** **Calon Raja?**

Tenang. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Ratu Julia. Biasanya pasti akan ada saja suara yang menemani kastil besar Kerajaan Spades. Bahkan pada malam yang paling larut sekalipun. Entah itu suara langkah kaki para prajurit yang berpratoli, dentangan jam besar di taman kastil, maupun ocehan para jangkrik dan burung malam di luar. Namun malam ini tidak seperti malam lainnya.

Entah karena apa, tapi dia yakin ini adalah suatu pertanda. Dia sangat yakin. Karena bukanlah hal yang wajar bila kastil menjadi sunyi senyap, ataupun fakta bahwa dia masih berkeliaran di lorong kastil dengan gaun tidur birunya, mengingat seberapa cintanya dia terhadap tidur.

Ratu Julia berjalan dengan pelan menyusuri lorong kastil. Sesekali dia berhenti dan menatap ke hal-hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Baik itu jendela mozaik, vas penuh mawar yang harus diganti, lipatan pada permadani, hingga debu-debu kecil di figura lukisan tua. Apa saja, untuk mencari tahu alasan kegelisahannya.

Sang Ratu terus berjalan. Kian gelisah seiring detik berganti. Seolah ada yang menarik hatinya, namun ia tak tahu apa. Mata abunya berpendar, merasa ada yang memperhatikan. Hingga dia melihat kumpulan cahaya kecil mendekat dari arah taman menuju jendela di dekatnya.

Dirinya mendekati jendela itu dan membukanya dengan hati-hati, takut membangunkan siapapun. Membiarkan cahaya-cahaya kecil itu menyelinap masuk dan mengerubunginya, dengan suara dentingan lonceng kecil saling bersahutan.

"Haha, _oh my little fairies_ , ada apa dengan kalian? Apakah kalian yang telah membuatku terjaga malam ini? Kalian tahu kalau aku tidak suka bangun terlalu larut. Besok adalah hari yang penting. Calon Raja kita telah ditemukan dan akan tiba esok pagi." Tegur sang Ratu kepada cahaya-cahaya kecil yang terus menari dengan cepat disekitarnya. Jemari lentiknya diayunkan di depan salah satu cahaya kecil yang memiliki aura merah jambu. Seolah menasihati anak nakal.

" _Oh Ratuku yang mulia, maafkan kami semua ini. Sungguh tak maksud hati kami mencegahmu tertidur. Tapi kami sungguh butuh Bantuanmu, oh Ratuku. Suatu kejadian tak diinginkan baru saja terjadi di rumah kami. 3 jiwa tak berdosa telah direnggut alam, dan satu yang tertinggal akan hilang juga bila tak cepat diselamatkan. Oh Ratuku yang budiman, tolonglah kami menyelamatkan yang tertinggal. "_

Ratu Julia yang mendengar tutur mereka tertersentak. _3 jiwa yang direnggut alam dan satu yang tertinggal,_ 3 rakyatnya telah meninggal akibat suatu kecelakaan di hutan para peri dan hanya satu yang selamat. Ini baru pertama sejak 10 tahun belakangan terjadi kejadian semacam ini. Suaminya, Raja Aiden, telah membuat jalan baru yang lebih layak dan aman untuk melewati hutan dan menyeberangi jurang dalam di tengah hutan. Namun karena longsor, jalan tersebut terpaksa ditutup, yang membuat mereka yang ingin menyeberang harus memutar sangat jauh. Satu-satunya jalan tercepat yang bisa dilalui melewati hutan hanyalah-

"Oh jangan bilang bahwa mereka melewati Sungai Hitam dengan jembatan tua rapuh itu? Jembatan itu sangat berbahaya! Apakah mereka tak tahu itu?" Marah, panik, serta sedih, hanya itu yang bisa dirasakan sang Ratu saat ini. 3 nyawa, entah semua manusia atau tidak, telah hilang ditelan kegelapan jurang tanpa dasar itu. Dan sekarang apa yang ha-

"Tunggu dulu, kalian bilang ada yang selamat kan? Dimana? Beri tahu aku dimana dia sekarang? Kita harus menyelamatkannya sebelum semua terlambat!" Tanya sang Ratu sambil berlari menuju pintu gerbang belakang istana. Tak berhenti sedikit pun, dan terus berlari melewati gerbang dan menerobos gelapnya malam.

Cahaya bulan yang temaram, menerobos rimbunan dedaunan, menjadi senter alam yang menerangi jalannya. Para peri kecil yang menemani dan menuntunnya sesekali memberi arah kepadanya. Bila terlalu jauh, dia akan berteleportasi agar lebih dekat. Sesekali menyihir akar dan sulur yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia bisa saja berteleportasi langsung ke pinggir jurang, namun hal itu hanya akan menguras tenaganya. Berteleportasi dalam jarak yang relatif sedang mungkin masih bisa, tapi hanya bisa beberapa kali sebelum dia kehabisan tenaga dan sihirnya.

Dia terus berlari menembus hutan hingga akhirnya dia tiba di bibir jurang. Tepat di depan sisa-sisa jembatan tua. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, tapi dia tak boleh beristirahat dulu, ada seseorang yang memerlukan bantuannya.

Manik abunya berkeling, melihat setiap seluk yang bisa diraih matanya dalam cahaya yang senyap ini. Tapi sebelum dia bahkan sempat mennggerakan matanya ke arah yang berbeda, para peri kembali mendekatinya dan berbisik cepat di telinganya.

" _Kemari Ratuku, dia ada di sini. Tersembunyi di balik daun tengah malam."_ Bisik mereka sambil merujuk pada kumpulan semak berry biru yang gelap seperti langit malam.

Ratu Julia mendekati semak itu, pelan-pelan, takut mengagetkan mereka yang bersembunyi, dan menyibak ranting-ranting rapuh semak itu. Matanya terperajat, melihat sebuah keranjang yang dipenuhi kain biru dan beberepa helai daun berry. Dia sedikit mendekat, dan dilihatnya bahwa keranjang itu ternyata berisi seorang bayi.

Tangannya terjulur untuk meraih keranjang itu. Ketika sudah dipelukkannya, disibaknya kain yang menutupi wajah sang bayi, mungkin sekitar 1 tahunan. Dilihatnya wajah putih bersih yang kini merah dan dihiasi luka-luka kecil dan air mata, rambut pirang jerami yang kini sedikit berantakkan dan dihiasi beberapa helai daun, matanya tertutup, namun tampak sedikit merah karena menangis. Tampaknya dia tertidur akibat kelelahan menangis cukup lama.

Sang Ratu yang iba lalu menunduk dan melambaikan tangan kanannya yang bebas di atas keranjang yang berisi bayi tersebut. Perlahan kain yang menutupinya terlipat rapi, memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan nyaman. Wajahnya yang penuh luka dan bekas air mata perlahan sembuh dan bersih kembali. Rambut pirangnya kembali rapi, terkecuali beberapa helai yang ada di depan. Seolah melawan sihir yang berusaha merapikannya. Tubuh mungilnya yang sempat tegang, kini menjadi tenang, terhanyut oleh sapuan lembut sihir sang Ratu.

Ratu Julia tersenyum kecil. Melihat sang malaikat mungil yang berada di gendongannya tersebut. Setitik air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ketika mengingat bahwa bayi mungil ini baru saja kehilangan keluarganya. Bahwa dia baru saja selamat dari terkaman maut, dan hanya memberikan bekas goresan ringan.

Dirinya terlalu hanyut dalam kesedihan, hingga tak sadar bahwa teman perinya telah mengotak-atik kain yang menyelimuti si bayi mungil, dan menemukan sepucuk surat di dalamnya. Mereka berdenting halus, lalu salah satunya mendekati sang Ratu dan menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

 _"Oh Ratuku yang agung, lihatlah apa yang kami temukan. Pesan tertutup yang mungkin diberikan pengantarnya. Kami yakin ada pesan penting yang perlu diketahui dalam kertas itu."_

Ratu Julia terkesiap dan mengambil surat yang ditunjuk oleh para peri. Dilihatnya surat itu tertuju padanya dan sang Raja. Rasa penasaran mengendalikannya. Diayunkanlah lagi tangannya dan membuat keranjang bayi itu melayang tenang di dekatnya. Pikirannya terfokus pada surat tersebut, tidak menghiraukan para peri yang mengerubungi keranjang tersebut, berlomba melihat si bayi imut.

Dibukanya perlahan pesan tersebut. Matanya menari dari kiri ke kanan, membaca setiap kata yang ada di dalam pesan tersebut. Matanya sedikit demi sedikit melebar. Tidak percaya akan yang dia baca. Dengan cepat kepalanya menoleh dan menatap keranjang bayi itu. Tangannya terjulur dan menampik selimut baby blue yang menutupi lehernya, mengagetkan para peri yang bermain di sekitar si bayi.

Disana dia bisa melihat, sebuah tanda menghiasi leher mungil bayi tersebut. Sebuah tanda berbentuk spade bewarna biru, dengan sulur-sulur hitam terukir indah di pinggid dalam spade itu, dengan siluet pedang terlihat menyilang dari kanan atas ke kiri bawah dan huruf **'K'** samar-samar mengintip di bagian tengah tanda itu. Tanda sang Raja. **_The King of Spades._**

Sang Ratu terperangah. Tak percaya, bahwa sang calon Raja telah mengalami cobaan yang sangat berat di usianya yang sangat muda. Dia tak tahu harus berpikir apa. Mungkinkah ini sebuah pertanda? Bahwa sang calon Raja akan mengalami kesialan berkepanjangan? Ataukah sebuah petunjuk yang menyatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi Raja yang menuntun mereka ketika dalam bahaya dan membawa dengan selamat. Sial namun dicintai _Lady Luck_ seperti kata para Clubs.

'Tidak, tidak. Kau harus tenang Julia. Ada seorang bayi yang membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang. Kamu tidak boleh panik sekarang. Tenang...' pikirannya kacau. Calon Rajanya, penerus kerajaan Spades, baru saja mengalami kecelakaan malam sebelum ketibaannya di kastil. Suatu kejadian yang terjadi sebelum sebuah pertemuan pertama akan menjadi pertanda nasib orang itu, begitulah kepercayaan yang tersebar di Negeri Cards, dan Ratu Julia takut jika hal itu benar adanya.

 _"Ratuku, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

Ah. Ratu Julia tersadar kembali dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada para peri yang terbang mengelilinginya. Dia tidak bisa begitu melihat wajah mereka, tapi dia bisa tahu kalau mereka memancarkan kekhawatiran padanya. "Ehe, aku baik-baik saja peri-peri kecilku. Mari kita kembali ke kastil. Malam sudah semakin larut, dan udara dingin kian menusuk. Aku yakin aku baru saja mendengar lolongan serigala dari arah timur, lebih baik kita cepat bergerak, sebelum mereka mendekat dan makhluk malam lain terbangun dan menghadang kita." Tuturnya sebari merangkul kembali keranjang bayi itu dan berjalan cepat menyusur hutan kembali ke kastil.

Perjalanan kembali terasa lebih singkat dibanding ketika meninggalkan. Seolah waktu bergerak sangat cepat ketika mereka mendekati kastil megah Spades.

Menara-menara tinggi beratap kerucut biru runcing menjulang tinggi, menembus bayangan di celah dedaunan rimbat. Terlihat siluet hitam bendera yang berkibar riang di pucuk atap menara. Semakin dekat mereka berjalan, gambaran kemegahan kastil Spades terlihat jelas. Menjulang gagah berlatarkan lautan bintang indigo malam. Titik cahaya dari dalam kastil yang terlihat menghiasi tembok kastil, terlihat seperti bintang yang memilih untuk menempel di dinding kastil jika dilihat dari jauh.

Ratu Julia membuka perlahan gerbang kastil. Berjinjit pelan ketika melihat beberapa penjaga melewati semak mawar di dekatnya. Dia hanya tinggal sedikit lagi mencapai pintu kaca menuju bagian dalam kastil, sebelum suara berat menghentikannya.

"Dari mana saja kau ini Julia? Berkeliaran tengah malam di hutan? Seingatku kau sangat mencintai tidurmu dan akan berubah menjadi naga ganas bila diganggu, tidak peduli siapa dan alasan mereka."

Ratu Julia membalikan badannya dengan cepat, terkejut, dan melihat seorang pria jangkung dengan rambut cokelat berantakan berdiri di belakangnya. Tangan panjangnya terlipat di depan dada. Tubuh kekarnya diselimuti jubah tidur putih satin yang menjuntai hingga di atas lutut. Mata hijaunya berkelit jahil dengan rasa khawatir bersembunyi di baliknya, menatap Ratu Julia yang menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Raja Aiden mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat reaksi sang permaisuri yang aneh. Tidak biasa istrinya ini bangun larut dan mudah terkejut. Biasanya meski dalam keadaan terlelah sekalipun dia masih bisa menjaga reaksinya.

"Ah, rupanya kau Rajaku, aku kira siapa. Ya... aku baru tiba dari berjalan di hutan, tapi bukan untuk menikmati malam, melainkan untuk menyelamatkan seorang anak. Para peri menghalangiku untuk tertidur dan memberitahuku tentang kecelakaan di hutan mereka. Aku baru saja kembali dari sana. Dan sebagai informasi untukmu, aku menemukan surat ini dengannya. Bacalah, ada sesuatu yang sangat penting tersimpan di dalamnya."

Tangan kanannya terulur kepada sang Raja dan memberikan surat yang dimaksud. Raja Aiden mengambilnya, dahi berkerut membaca alamat tujuan surat itu. Dia lalu membaca isinya. Semakin dalam dia membaca, ekspresinya semakin kaku. Matanya terangkat dan menatap bayi yang ada digendongan sang istri. Dirinya tak percaya bahwa bayi kecil inilah yang akan menjadi penerus kerajaan ini, menjadi calon menantunya, calon suami Arthur kecilnya.

Dia menatap istrinya tepat di mata. Mencoba membaca apa yang dia pikirkan. Saat dia dapat, senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya. "Dia masih muda, kau yakin kau sudah siap?"

"Mengapa harus bertanya, kau tahu aku sangat suka anak kecil."

"Arthur kita masih balita, masih mudah untuk kau manjakan. Dia bahkan baru bisa menghitung. Dan kau sudah mengharapkan cucu darinya?" Tawanya jahil dan tak percaya.

"Mengapa tidak? Artinya mereka akan bisa lebih akur dan menjadi pasangan yang sangat serasi. Raja Alfred dan Ratu Arthur, aku tak tahu siapa si calon Jack nanti, tapi nama itu terdengar enak di telingaku." Senyumnya jahil dengan tawa yang nyaris keluar.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau pikirkan. Kalau begitu-"

"Selamat datang, Pangeran Alfred F. Jones"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Baiklah... ini dia chapter 1, bagus nggak? Kalau kalian senang tolong review ya? Bagus? Jelek? Bilang aja, aku terima kok. Untuk chapter selanjutnya aku sudah siapin, hanya lagi mikirin kata-kata yang pas.**

 **Hmmm, aku nggak tahu mau bilang apa lagi. Aku lulus SNMPTN? Nah. Kalian pasti nggak mau tahu itu. Jadi sekian dulu Author's Note-nya. Maaf gaje :P**

 **Chapter 2:** **Tawa Tangis Salju**


	3. Tawa Tangis Salju

**Summary:**

 **Kenangan malam yang hilang. Sebuah kisah yang diawali permainan memori dan diakhiri oleh ciuman. Sihir tak terkendali karena kecelakaan. Kisah cinta yang penuh ujian. USUK Frozen Au. A colaboration from 2 writers. Omegaverse and Cardverse**

 **Pairing:**

 **USUK and hint dari beberapa fandom lain**

 **Warning:**

 **Omegaverse, possible OOC, kemungkinan typo**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia bukan punya saya dan milik _Himaruya Hidekazu_ , begitu juga dengan plot dan calon cover, yang merupakan milik teman saya, _HarunaIchijou_** , **serta beberapa karakter dari fandom lain yang saya pinjam disini.**

 **Bahasa Indonesia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Tawa Tangis Salju**

"Ibu, siapa dia? Dalimana Ibu dapat dia? Apakah dali pala peli? Kenapa meleka kasih Ibu hadiah dan Althu tidak? Uhhhh..."

Suara kecil terdengar dari pintu kantor Raja. Seorang balita laki-laki tampak mengintip dari balik pintu, hanya sebagian badannya yang terlihat. Mata hijau cerahnya digenangi air mata yang siap keluar, jemari mungilnya mengeratkan genggamannya pada boneka kelinci hijau digendongannya. Kekecewaan tampak jelas terpatri di wajah mungilnya. Kecewa pada para sahabat perinya yang tidak memberinya hadiah sedankan Ibundanya dapat. Setidaknya itulah yang dia pikirkan.

Ratu Julia tersenyum lembut pada buah hatinya. Tangan kanannya terulur, memanggil sang anak dalam diam.

Balita itu masih bersembunyi, matanya memendar mengelilingi ruangan, mencari pertanda bahaya, atau mungkin mencari teman-teman bercahayanya. Ketika dia memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa, balita itu berlari menghampiri Ibunya yang menyambut dirinya dengan hangat. Dia suka pelukan Ibunya, 'hangat' pikirnya.

"Arthurku sayang, aku tak tahu kau sudah bangun. Tak biasanya kau sudah bangun jam segini. Apakah kau bermimpi buruk tadi malam? Maafkan Ibu ya, yang tidak menemanimu semalam dan menyanyikanmu. Ibu ada urusan yang sangat penting." Tutur sang Ibunda.

"Althu tidak mimpi buluk. Althu tidul nyenyak sekali. Althu mimpi Flying Mint Bunny hidup dan main sama Althu, tapi-tapi- Ah! Ibu, jangan boongin Althu, ngomong yang jujul, boong nggak baik." Tangan mungilnya bergoyang menceramah kepada sang Ibu yang terkikik geli melihat tingkahnya, "Ayo kacih tau Althu itu siapa? Apa Ibu dapet dia dali pala peli? Benal kan, meleka nggak kacih Althu hadiah! Uwahhh..." tangis si balita, Arthur.

Ratu Julia jadi semakin geli melihat putranya yang menangis. Putranya memang imut, sangat senang mendapat perhatian tapi akan sangat malu bila menerima terlalu banyak dan akan menyatakan sebaliknya bila ada yang bertanya apa dia menyukainya. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa putra kecilnya adalah, seperti kata Hearts, seorang _tsundere._ "Oh putraku sayang, dia memang hadiah, tapi bukan untukku."

"Lalu untuk siapa?" Tanya Arthur di sela tangisnya.

Ratu Julia tersenyum lembut "Dia adalah hadiah untukmu dari takdir, seperti halnya kau adalah hadiah untuknya. Pasangan yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan dan diberkahi _Mother Earth._ Calon Rajamu, pasangan hidupmu, Alpha-mu. Kau ingat kan cerita yang pernah aku berikan?"

"Ah~~ jadi dia punya Althu? Dia yang mau nikah ama Althu kalau udah besal dan nemanin Althu tiap hali? Yang cinta Althu selamanya?" Tanya Arthur semangat. Dia selalu diberi tahu Ibunya bahwa dia adalah calon Ratu Negeri yang dipimpin orang tuanya, dan akan menemukan seseorang yang akan menjadi pendampingnya, Rajanya, serta satu orang lagi yang akan membantu mereka dalam menjaga kedamaian Kerajaan mereka. Diusianya yang muda Arthur sudah sangat menyukai kata 'cinta', tapi bukan dalam pandangan romantis, hanya dalam bentuk fantasi antara dua pasangan yang telah diikat takdir, dan bagaimana dia akan bisa mendapat orang seperti itu dimasa depan. Dia hanya tidak tahu bahwa akan secepat ini.

"Ya Arthur, kau benar. Namanya Alfred dan dia adalah calon Rajamu. Tapi jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa ya. Hanya kita, Jack Anna, mentormu, penyihir istana, dan para pelayanmu yang tahu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini adalah rahasia. Nanti kalau kalian sudah besar kita akan memberi tahu semua orang. Ini akan menjadi kejutan yang sangat besar~~" 'Dan untuk menjaga kalian dari bahaya yang mungkin mengancam' tambahnya dalam hati sembari tersenyum cerah kepada Arthur yang matanya berbinar cerah.

"Kejutan? Benalkah itu Ibu?" Tanya Arthur dengan cadel.

"Benar sayang. Sekarang, apa kamu mau melihatnya? Dia sangat imut, usianya masih 1 tahun, jadi hati-hati ya. Lihat wajahnya-"

 **~~4 tahun kemudian~~**

"Alfred, Arthur, dimana kalian?"

"Ahahaha, Shin-chan tenang saja. Mereka tidak ada dalam masalah, mereka pasti hanya bersembunyi disuatu tempat. Mungkin di... SINI! ~"

Sebuah tangan menyibak permadani yang berada diantara dua patung prajurit. Terlihatlah sebuah lorong panjang temaram yang entah mengarah kemana. Obor-obor tua menyala murung, menerangi lorong panjang tanpa penghuni, selain dua orang anak kecil yang tertawa pelan di mulut lorong rahasia. Ya, salah satunya tertawa, sedangkan yang satu lagi terlihat khawatir.

Mereka menatap si pemilik tangan. Yang tertawa, terlihat lebih muda dan terkecil diantara keduanya, tertawa lebih keras, meski ada raut kecewa di terlintas di wajahnya. Dan yang satunya, yang paling tua diantara keduanya, tampak kaget dan takut, seolah berpikir akan dihukum pancung.

"Nah betulkan Shin-chan~ mereka ada disini. Hehe aku benar lagi~"

"Haah... aku hanya berpikir bagaimana kau bisa menemukan mereka dengan begitu cepat. Atau menemukan semua jalur rahasia ini."

"Aha, jangan salahkan aku detektifku tersayang~ Aku kan memang hebat~ Bahkan kau saja kalah denganku. Hahaha"

"Iya iya. Jangan sombong dulu, kau hanya beruntung."

"Percaya saja dengan pikiranmu itu sayang, bila itu akan menenangkan hatimu~"

Kedua anak itu hanya menatap kedua orang di hadapan mereka dalam diam. Meski seulas senyum mulai merekah di wajah mereka, untuk si kecil, cengiran lebar.

"KAK KAITO, KAK SHINICHI!!"

Kedua anak itu berteriak kegirangan memanggil nama kedua orang tersebut. Meski tadi sang anak yang lebih tua sempat takut, tapi setelah melihat mereka berdua dia merasa lebih tenang. Dia tahu bahwa mereka tak akan dihukum sangat berat oleh mereka, beda lagi ceritanya bila yang menemukan mereka adalah orang lain, terlebih lagi bila itu Jack Anna atau penerusnya, Yao.

Mereka berlari dan memeluk kedua orang tersebut. Si kecil, Alfred berlari dan memeluk kaki orang yang menemukan tempat persembunyiannya tadi. Seorang pria tinggi berambut cokelat gelap berantakan, layaknya sarang burung, dengan mata indigo yang berkilau jahil. "Hai Al~"

Sedangkan anak yang satunya, Arthur, memeluk lembut pasangan si mata indigo. Wanita muda cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang dan beberapa helai rambut yang mencuat melawan gravitasi, seperti milik Alfred, di belakang kepalanya. Manik birunya menatap lembut bocah yang memeluknya, sebelum berubah menjadi kelelahan. "Arthur, Alfred, kalian tahu kan kalau ini adalah waktu belajar? Dan kalian malahan menghilang dan bersembunyi di sini? Hal seperti ini aku mengerti datang dari Alfred, mengingat bagaimana malasnya dia-"

"Hei!" Manyun Alfred yang merasa terhina.

"-tapi aku tak percaya kau juga melakukannya Arthur. Apa ini? Persengkokolan mempermainkanku?" Sambungnya tak memerdulikan teriakan Alfred.

"Tentu tidak detektifku sayang, tapi akan jika aku mendapat kesempatan~"

"Hei! Jaga kata-katamu Kaito!" Teriak sang wanita dengan wajah memerah.

"Hah? Apa maksud kak Kaito? Kak Shinichi?" Tanya Arthur polos.

Alfred juga memandang si pria, Kaito, bertanya dalam diam padanya. Berpikir bahwa maksud Kaito adalah bermain bersama menjahili Kak Shinichi-nya.

Kaito hanya tertawa dan tersenyum jahil kepada dua bocah tersebut, "Haha, tak usah pedulikan aku. Tapi Shin-chan benar, kalian seharusnya tidak kabur, kasihanilah sayangku ini, dia lelah mencari kalian di seluruh kastil, hingga lupa bahwa dia bisa 'melihat' kalian." Katanya dengan wajah yang dibuat sedih kepada kedua bocah itu, sambil memberi tatapan jahil kepada pasangannya dari sudut matanya.

Arthur dan Alfred hanya menundukan wajah. Mereka sadar betul kalau mereka salah, tapi bukan salah mereka kalau mereka tidak suka cara mengajar Mrs. Katherine, yang menurut mereka sangat jahat dan membosankan. Mereka lebih suka diajar kakak Shinichi mereka yang meski dingin sebenarnya sangat baik dan penyabar, apalagi kemampuannya melihat di balik ilusi suaminya, seberapa baguspun dan nyata ilusi tersebut. Dia juga sangat pintar dalam berbagai hal. Seorang omega dan wanita yang sempurna, terkadang Arthur merasa iri terhadapnya.

"Maafkan kami Kak Kaito, Kak Shinichi."

Mendengar penuturan maaf dari kedua bocah tersebut membuat senyuman mengembang di wajah kedua orang yang dimaksud. Mereka tahu bahwa kedua pangeran muda tersebut hanya bermain-main saja. Mereka mengerti alasan mereka suka membolos pelajaran Mrs. Katherine, karena mereka berdua sendiri tidak begitu menyukai wanita tua itu. Sifatnya yang angkuh dan sombong memang sangat terkenal di kumpulan para pelayan dan prajurit istana, tapi mau bagaima lagi, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang ahli dan tahu banyak soal segala hal mengenai tata cara kerajaan dan lainnya, jadi adalah hal yang wajar bila dia yang menjadi mentor para penerus kerajaan. Meski jujur mereka sendiri lebih memilih wanita tua itu cepat-cepat pensiun dan meninggalkan kastil ini.

"Mengapa bukan kau saja yang menjadi mentor kami Kak Shinichi? Kau tidak kalah pintarnya dengan Mrs. Katherine, bahkan aku yakin kau jauh lebih pintar darinya. Kau juga baik dan penyabar, tidak seperti wanita tua itu yang hanya suka marah-marah dan memandikan kita dengan ludahnya." Rayu Arthur pada Shinichi yang diimbangi oleh anggukan Alfred di sebelahnya.

Shinichi kembali memerah, sedangkan Kaito hanya tertawa kecil dan tersenyum lembut padanya, "Mereka benar Shin-chan, kau pantas menjadi seorang mentor. Kau bahkan sudah ditawari oleh Yang Mulia sendiri untuk menggantikan Mrs. Katherine yang sudah tuan. Bukankah sudah saatnya kau berhenti menjadi pelayan dan mengikuti mimpimu? Dengan menerima pekerjaan ini kau juga bisa punya waktu lebih untuk mengurusi Conan."

Shinichi melihatnya dan tersenyum. Dia memang ingin menerimanya, tapi hanya belum yakin, tapi setelah melihat wajah kedua bocah di hadapannya, dia mulai melunak dan menganggukan kepalanya, tanda persetujuan. "Baiklah aku terima, tapi kalian janji tidak akan pernah kabur dari pelajaranku dan mau menyimak dengan baik ok? Dan Arthur, jaga mulutmu itu. Tak baik menghina orang yang jauh lebih tua darimu. Terlebih lagi seorang nenek-nenek." Nasihatnya.

" _Seperti kau tidak pelnah saja. Aku pelnah dengal kau memanggilnya lebih buluk."_ Bisik Alfred, mendengar nasihat Shinichi pada tunangannya tersebut.

Shinichi yang dengan jelas mendengarnya mendelik tajam pada Alfred dan menjewer kupingnya. "Apa kau bilang?... CEPAT PERGI DAN TEMUI MENTORMU ITU ALFRED F. JONES!" Teriaknya pada Alfred, tak terima di ejek olehnya, sambil menyeretnya ke perpustakaan.

Kaito dan Arthur hanya melihat mereka yang mulai menjauh dalam diam. Bingung. Hingga Arthur membuka mulutnya; "Ada apa dengan Kak Shinichi?"

"Entah. Lagi PMS mungkin?"

"Hah?"

 **~️️️~**

Bintang bersinar dengan terang malam itu. Berkelap-kelip bak permata di langit malam. Menemani bulan dalam menerangi malam, menjadi petunjuk bagi mereka yang bingung dan tak tahu arah. Menghiasi latar hitam-ungu

Namun keindahan malam itu tak dinikmati semua orang. Mereka terlelap dalam mimpi mereka. Menikmati waktu istirahat setelah beraktifitas seharian, tetapi ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang masih terjaga, mencari nafkah demi keluarga tersayang, ada juga yang sekedar terjaga karena suatu hal. Tak terkecuali seorang balita laki-laki yang berlari dari kamarnya menuju kamar disebelahnya.

Anak itu berjinjit pelan mendekati kasur _double-bed_ di dekat jendela raksasa. Kikikan kecil tak sanggup ia tahan ketika sudah dekat dengan kasur tersebut. Dia lalu memanjat dan mendekati sebuah gundukan kecil di tengah kasur tersebut. Tangan-tangan kecilnya terulur dan menggoyangkan gundukan tersebut, tawanya sudah tak bisa lagi dibendung, namun coba dia tahan, takut-takut ada yang mendengar.

"Alty, hei Alty, bangun. Mali kita belmain. Hei, ayo main, aku bosan. Hei Alty bangunlah"

"Uhmm... diamlah Al, aku mau tidur. Sana main sendiri." Jawab gundukan itu setelah lama di ganggu. Namun balita itu tak juga berhenti, justru semakin gencar menggagu ketenangan si pemilik kamar.

"Oh ayolah... plis bangun~"

"Hmmm... diamlah Al..." sebuah tangan menampik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan mendorong si pengganggu hingga terjatuh. Namun si pengganggu tak menyerah. Dia kembali melompat bangun dan mendekati daerah dari gundukan itu yang dia yakini adalah kepalanya dan berbisik:

"Maukah kau membuat boneka salju?~"

Sang pemilik kamar lalu menurunkan selimutnya dan tersenyum jahil kepada pengganggunya.

 **~️️️~**

Suara tawa terdengar riang, bergema di sebuah aula dansa megah bernuansa biru-hitam-putih. Dua orang anak kecil dapat terlihat tertawa bebas bersama. Salah satunya, yang lebih tinggi, sesekali menciptakan cahaya-cahaya kecil berwarna-warni atau butiran-butiran salju yang ditemani cahaya biru terang. Temannya yang lebih kecil hanya tertawa dan akan berteriak senang setiap kali lawan mainnya mengeluarkan salju baru.

Arthur terus menciptakan salju-salju indah dan sesekali memainkan sihir-sihir yang berbeda pada Alfred, namun lebih memilih sihir bakatnya. Dia bahkan membuat lantai aula berubah menjadi gelanggang es agar mereka bisa meluncur dengan bebas. Dia juga membuat salju-salju putih menghiasi aula besar nun kosong tersebut.

Mereka terus bermain hingga bulan berada di posisi tertinggi. Segala macam hal mereka lakukan. Mereka bahkan sempat membuat sebuah boneka salju berbentuk anak laki-laki yang mereka beri nama _Sealand_. Mereka sungguh bahagia. Hingga...

"Hei Alty, buat aku terbang."

"Baiklah hihi."

Arthur memposisikan dirinya di tengah aula, memperhatikan Alfred yang sedang berdiri di pinggir ruangan, senyum cerah mengembang di wajahnya. "Bersiap-siaplah~"

"Aku selalu siap!"

Arthur mengarahkan tangannya dan menciptakan tumpukan salju kecil di hadapan Alfred yang kemudian dia lompati. Setiap kali Alfred melompat, Arthur akan menciptakan tumpukan salju yang baru. Semakin lama semakin tinggi, dan semakin cepat. Arthur semakin panik, dia belum mampu menguasai sihirnya ini dengan sempurna, Kak Kaito sendiri bilang bahwa dia masih harus belajar sangat banyak, dan sekarang dia dipaksa untuk mengeluarkan sihirnya dengan sangat cepat.

"Alfred pelan-pelan."

Tapi Alfred tak mendengarkan. Dia terus tertawa dan melompati tumpukan yang baru, bahkan terus meneriakan: "Lagi! Lebih cepat lagi!" Pada Arthur.

Arthur semakin kewalahan dan mulai tak fokus. Dia sudah sangat lelah, dan paksaan ini membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan sihir serta pergerakannya. Paniknya kini semakin bertambah. Tangannya semakin cepat menciptakan salju baru dan dia mulai berputar secepat yang dia bisa untuk mengejar Alfred. Tapi celaka, kakinya tergelincir dan dirinya pun terjatuh. Arthur tak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan, namun dia segera melupakannya setelah dia mendengar teriakan riang Alfred.

Arthur mengangkat tangannya, bersiap untuk membuat salju baru, namun hitungannya meleset, salju yang dia ciptakan justru mengenai Alfred yang masih berada di udara, mendorongnya jatuh ke tumpukan salju dibelakangnya.

Arthur yang panik lalu mendekati Alfred yang terbaring lemas. Dia berusaha membangunkannya, namun nihil. Saat dia mendekapnya, dia melihat, senjuntai rambut pirangnya berubah menjadi putih. Dan tubuh hangatnya kini mulai mendingin. Sangat dingin. Apapun yang dia lakukan untuk membangunkannya tak membuahkan hasil. Saat itu juga Arthur merasa dunianya ditutupi badai salju.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Dan akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga :D**

 **Aku menghabiskan satu hari ini untuk membuat chapter ini. Aku tidak komplain sih, karena kebetulan tadi pagi guru nggak ada, jadi ada jam kosong di sela-sela membuat tugas.**

 **Aku mau berterima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah mem-follow dan favorit ceritaku ini. Dan untuk guest IchiN415** **yang sudah mau menyisihkan waktunya untuk me-review cerita saya, terima kasih banyak ya :) dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, tidak, Aiden bukan Northern Ireland. Lalu ini dia chapter selanjutnya seperti yang kamu minta. Semoga kamu masih senang membacanya.**

 **Untuk pembaca lain, kalau mau review silahkan aja. Chapter selanjutnya mungkin bakal aku post hari minggu aja, karena besok aku ada rencana, jadi nggak bisa** **nulis. Tapi liat aja ya, siapa tahu aku bisa nyisipin waktu buat nulis.** **Chapter 3: Memori yang terganti**


	4. Memori yang Hilang

**Summary:**

 **Kenangan malam yang hilang. Sebuah kisah yang diawali permainan memori dan diakhiri oleh ciuman. Sihir tak terkendali karena kecelakaan. Kisah cinta yang penuh ujian. USUK Frozen Au. A colaboration from 2 writers. Omegaverse and Cardverse**

 **Pairing:**

 **USUK and hint dari beberapa fandom lain**

 **Warning:**

 **Omegaverse, possible OOC, kemungkinan typo**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia bukan punya saya dan milik _Himaruya Hidekazu_ , begitu juga dengan plot dan calon cover, yang merupakan milik teman saya, _HarunaIchijou_. Serta beberapa karakter dari fandom lain yang saya pinjam.**

 **Bahasa Indone** **sia**

 **Chapter 3: Memori yang Hilang**

Ratu Julia tersentak bangun. Perasaannya tak enak, seolah ada sesuatu yang salah.

Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sang buah hatinya. Dia tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan dimana bahaya mengintai anaknya. Aura di sekitarnya juga terasa aneh. Tidak tenang dan kacau, saling bertempur dan menghancurkan dengan tangan tak kasat mata.

Dia memandang sang suami yang sedang tertidur lelap di sebelahnya. Hal itu membuatnya sempat meragukan perasaannya. Namun seolah tak mau diindahkan, perasaan tak enak itu terus berkecamuk di dadanya.

Tak kuat menahannya, Ratu Julia bangun dari tempat tidur, berhati-hati agar tak membangunkan sang suami. Dia mengambil baju tidurnya dan, setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak, buku sihir tua miliknya, lalu meninggalkan kamar dalam diam.

Koridor istana malam itu sangat sepi, terlalu sepi, seperti malam itu. Perasaannya makin kacau, mengarahkan kakinya menuju kamar bayi kecilnya.

Melihat pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka membuat hatinya semakin kalut. Ratu Julia mempercepat langkahnya, membanting pintu berharap tak ada masalah. Tapi yang dilihatnya tak sesuai ekspetasi. Hanya ruangan sepi tak berpenghuni yang menyambut dirinya. Sentuhan sihir pendeteksi telah membuktikan tidak adanya jiwa yang bersembunyi.

Ratu Julia semakin panik, pikiran buruk mulai merajalela. Dia beralih menuju kamar Alfred, dan pemandangan yang sama menyambut kedatangannya yang tak terduga.

Tubuhnya terasa dingin. Spekulasi-spekulasi buruk berebut menarik perhatiaannya, menambah beban hatinya.

'Kemana... dimana mereka?'

Ratu Julia tiba-tiba tersentak sadar. Tak ada gunanya dia menangis disini. Dia harus cepat bertindak, bila tidak sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan terjadi.

Ratu Julia berlari kembali ke kamarnya, membanting pintunya dengan kasar dan membangunkan sang suami dari mimpi indahnya. Bahkan sebelum dirinya dapat mengutarakan satu kata pun sang Ratu sudah mendahuluinya, "Aiden! Cepat pakai jubahmu! Anak kita, Arthur, Alfred!" Teriaknya pada sang Raja yang memandangnya bingung. Sang Ratu tidak kesusahan mengatur nafas, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tak beraturan, rasa panik terus msnghantui pikirannya.

"Julia, sayang, ada apa? Tenanglah, tarik nafasmu, aku tak bisa mengerti akan apa yang kau katakan. Ada apa dengan Arthur dan Alfred? Mereka baik-baik saja. Tenanglah." Sang Raja berusaha menenagkan sang permaisuri, terus berpikir tentang apa yang membuat istrinya tersayang menjadi kalut begini.

"KATAMU! Mereka hilang Aiden, hilang! Aku sudah mengecek mereka di kamar mereka masing-masing! Tidak ada... tidak ada siapa-siapa disana Aiden... mereka hilang... ah... a... hiks... hiks"

Sang Raja yang melihat istrinya menangis menjadi panik, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali istrinya menangis, dan itu adalah hari kelahiran putra mereka. Namun melihatnya meneteskan air mata, mengkhawatirkan anak mereka, telah menggores hatinya dan menyimpan amarah kepada siapapun yang telah membuatnya menangis seperti ini.

Raja Aiden mendekati istrinya yang masih menangis, berusaha menenangkan dan menghapus air matanya. "Julia tenanglah, panik tak akan membawamu kemana-mana. Kau bahkan tak tahu apakah mereka benar-benar diculik atau hanya sedang bermain di luar malam-malam, mengingat mereka masih anak-anak."

"Hah... hah... hiks... ta-tapi Aiden, mereka tak ada. Me-mereka... aku tak bisa merasakan mereka A-a-aiden. Mereka tak ada Aiden... hiks... hiks..." tangis sang Ratu dalam pelukan suaminya.

Raja Aiden tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia mungkin tak pandai dalam sihir, tapi dia masih mengerti maksud istrinya. Namun meski begitu tidak mungkin istrinya mengecek seluruh kastil, mengingat dia tak memiliki bakat dalam bidang itu dan hanya mampu melakukannya terhadap satu ruangan saja. Sang istri mungkin hanya mengecek kamar mereka dan langsung menciptakan spekulasi buruk. "Julia tenanglah, kau terlalu panik hingga tak dapat berpikir jernih. Kamu hanya mengecek kamar mereka kan?" Anggukan kecil di daerah dadanya menjawab pertanyaan sang Raja, "Artinya kamu hanya tahu mereka tidak ada di kamar. Mungkin mereka hanya sedang bermain di tempat lain. Marilah, kita cari mereka bersama-sama jika itu akan menenangkan hatimu."

"Uhhhh... ha... ba-baik-lah... tapi aku masih merasa khawatir sayang... seolah ada sesuatu yang b-buruk terjadi pada mereka..." isak Ratu Julia sambil berusaha menenangkan diri.

Raja Aiden tak berkata apa, hanya mengangguk dan membimbing istrinya keluar kamar mereka dan mulai menyusuri koridor istana. Dia tak mengutarakannya, tapi melihat kepanikan sang istri membuatnya ikut resah. Sang istri jarang sekali panik atau merasa takut, sekalinya dia merasakan hal tersebut maka ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Terlebih lagi hal ini menyangkut putra semata wayang serta calon menantu mereka, ditambah lagi bila ini semua karena instingnya. Mengingat petuah insting seorang ibu kepada anaknya yang selalu benar yang dikenal di seluruh Spades.

'Semoga saja tak ada hal yang buruk terjadi'

Raja Aiden dan Ratu Julia berjalan mengelilingi istana, melewati banyak koridor dan melihat ke dalam setiap ruangan yang mereka lewati, dibantu dengan sihir sang Ratu mereka mampu mengetahui keberadaan setiap orang dalam ruangan-ruangan tersebut tampa harus masuk dan mengeceknya sendiri. Namun meski begitu mereka masih belum dapat menemukan putra mereka. Sang Ratu juga mulai lelah setelah menggunakan sihir terlalu lama, tapi mereka masih belum menyerah, mereka juga tidak ingin memanggil para prajurit, mengingat sebagian besar dari mereka telah dikirim ke berbagai daerah untuk mengawasi pembangunan kerajaan dan sisanya sudah diberikan pos masing-masing untuk berjaga. Sedangkan para pelayan istana tidak ingin mereka ganggu istirahatnya, terutama setelah pesta yang mereka laksanakan kemarin sore.

Mereka telah mengelilingi dua lantai istana dengan hasil yang sama nihilnya. Rasa lelah semakin menusuk, tapi mereka tak mau menyerah. Mungkin setelah lantai ini mereka akan memanggil beberapa penjaga untuk mengecek di bawah tanah, halaman istana serta hutan.

Sang Ratu bersiap untuk mengecek ruangan terakhir di koridor paling ujung di lantai tiga kastil ketika sebuah suara memanggil Raja Aiden dan Ratu Julia dari pintu masuk koridor:

"Yang Mulia, apa yang sedang Anda lakukan selarut ini? Apakah ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk kalian Yang Mulia?"

Sang Raja dan Ratu menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Kaito, penyihir istana kiriman Kerajaan Clubs, sedang berjalan mendekati mereka seraya diikuti bola-bola cahaya di belakangnya, menerangi jalannya di koridor yang temaram. Eksresi bingung tertampang jelas di wajahnya. Sesuatu yang jarang terlihat di wajah pria yang selalu pandai mengendalikan perasaan dan ekspresinya. Seolah mengetahui apa yang sang Raja dan Ratu pikirkan, dia memperbaiki ekspresinya dan menunjukan wajah tembok, tak memberi celah untuk melihat perasaannya.

"Oh Kaito, beruntung kau ada disini, kami sedang mencari Alfred dan Arthur, mereka hilang dari kamar mereka dan kami masih belum bisa menemukannya. Bisakah kau membantu kami mencari mereka? Mungkin kau bisa memanggil para penyihir lain, terutama Hermione, untuk membantu mencari mereka." Perintah sang Raja pada Kaito yang hanya menggagukan kepala dengan ekspresi yang keras, khawatir akan keselamatan para pangeran kecil, dan segera berbalik kembali ke mulut koridor setelah mengucapkan 'Selamat malam' dan menyalami Sang Ratu yang terus diam.

Belum lama mereka berpisah dengan Kaito, derap langkah kaki dapat terdengar dari belakang sang Raja dan Ratu. Ketika mereka melihat siapa orang itu, terlihat seorang remaja gadis berambut cokelat keriting berlari pelan mendekati tempat sang Raja dan Ratu berdiri. Nafasnya sedikit cepat, lelah setelah berlari dari kamarnya di bagian paling timur istana di lantai mereka berada saat ini. Mata cokelat madunya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat besar. Hermione Granger mungkin tidak memiliki hubungan sedekat pasangan Kuroba dengan para pangeran, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mengkhawatirkan mereka, mengingat dia juga yang mengajarkan tata krama kerajaan kepada para penerus kerajaan.

"Selamat malam Your Highness and Your Majesty, saya mendengar dari Kaito bahwa kedua pangeran telah menghilang, dan Anda meminta saya untuk membantu mencari mereka. Apakah yang mampu saya lakukan untuk membantu Anda, Yang Mulia?" Tunduk Hermione kepada Raja Aiden dan Ratu Julia.

"Hermione, aku memohon kepadamu untuk menggunakan sihir bakatmu dan mencari, mengecek seluruh istana mengenai keberadaan Arthur dan Alfred. Sihir pedeteksimu sangatlah kuat dan bisa mendeteksi keberadaan manusia di jangkauan yang sangat luas sesuai keinginanmu, kau bahkan bisa mendeteksi siapa dan dimana mereka berada berdasarkan aura mereka. Jadi kumohon padamu Hermione, untuk mencari kedua putraku, kepada kami." Pinta serta perintah Sang Raja kepada Hermione yang terus menundukan kepalanya dan mengganguk setuju.

Hermione sempat melirik sang Ratu yang tak mengatakan apa-apa sedari tadi. Hanya diam dengan pandangan yang menerawang jauh, seolah jiwanya tak disini, mengkhawatirkan putranya yang hilang. Hermione mungkin masih muda, baru menginjak 19 tahun September kemarin. Jangankan menikah, pacar pun jauh. Tetapi bukan berarti dia tak mengerti perasaan sang Ratu, mengingat dia memiliki dua sahabat yang suka menghilang dan terlibat masalah, yang sekarang berpisah dengannya, tersebar di dua kerajaan yang berbeda. Harry dia Clubs dan Ron di Hearts. Tak jarang dia merasa khawatir, berpikir akan bagaimana keadaan kedua sahabatnya itu. Apakah mereka sehat? Masih hidup? Apalagi Harry yang baru saja dinikahkan kepada seorang Alpha wanita, adik perempuan Ron, April lalu.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan saatnya untuk bernostalgia. Sekarang dia memiliki tugas yang penting, mencari kedua pangeran yang menghilang dari kamar mereka.

Hermione mengangkat kedua tangannya, salah satunya menggenggam sebuah tongkat sihir dengan kuat. Matanya terpejam, memfokuskan pikirannya kepada sihirnya dan area yang akan dia 'rasakan'. Aura disekitarnya terasa berat, akibat sihirnya yang semakin fokus pada tubuhnya, mengakibatkan rambut ikalnya terangkat, seolah tertiup angin. Ketika dia telah merasa cukup, Hermione membuka matanya, menunjukan cokelat madu yang telah berubah warna menjadi kuning keemasan, terfokus kepada titik yang hanya dia bisa lihat. Tak mengindahkan sang Raja dan Ratu yang berdiri di belakangnya, memastikan dan melihatnya. Sebuah kalimat latin yang jarang terucap, kini keluar dengan indahnya dari bibir sang penyihir muda, meminta bantuan ngasih magicuntuk menemukan kedua pangeran:"Homenum Revelio!"

Gelombang cahaya keluar dari tongkatnya, melingkar, mengelilingi tubuhnya dan kemudian menyebar keseluruh penjuru istana. Matanya tetap fokus dan tak berkutik sama sekali, memperhatikan dan mempelajari setiap aura yang dilewati sihirnya. Hal ini terus berlangsung tak sampai 2 menit ketika Hermione mengedipkan matanya dan menurunkan tangannya. Dia menghembuskan nafas sejenak dan kemudian tersenyum kecil tanpa menghilangkan keseriusan yang masih terpancar di matanya. Dan berkata kepada Raja Aiden dan Ratu Julia: "Aku menemukan mereka."

 **~️️️~**

Tempat yang diarahkan Hermione rupanya adalah di Ballroom utama yang terletak di bagian paling belakang lantai dasar istana dan menghadap langsung ke arah kebun bunga istana. Kebun bunga yang dimaksud adalah kebun yang dirancang sendiri oleh Ratu pertama Spades, Ratu Guinevere. Sebuah kebun yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam spesies bunga dan pohon, namun memiliki mawar biru yang mendominasi kebun indah tersebut.

Ballroom tersebut juga tak kalah indahnya dengan kebun bunga tempatnya melihat. Denga bentuk lingkaran besar dengan kaca-kaca raksasa dan gorden baby blue dan putih menghiasi pinggirnya. Tiang-tiang berukir indah yang menopang balkon yang mengarah ke lantai dansa dari marmer berlukis indah. 2 tangga indah berdiri megah di sisi kiri dan kanan pintu mahogani besar, menghubungkan lantai dasar dengan balkon.

Sebuah pemandangan indah Ballroom yang semakin indah dengan butiran salju putih dan lantai yang berubah menjadi biru es dengan motif-motif indah, yang tentu sebelumnya tak ada. Namun pemandangan indah tersebut dipatahkan oleh dua orang anak yang berpelukan di tengah ruangan. Meski yang sebenarnya adalah salah satu dari mereka memeluk yang lainnya, yang kini sedang terkulai lemas.

"ARTHUR! ALFRED!"

Sang Raja dan Ratu serta Hermione berteriak kaget. Mereka berlari mendekati kedua anak tersebut. Ratu Julia menarik Alfred yang pingsan ke dalam gendongannya sedangkan Raja Aiden berusaha menenangkan Arthur yang menangis keras, berusaha meraih Alfred sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. Hermione yang melihatnya tak bisa bisa berkata apa-apa dan lebih memilih untuk mulai menghilangkan salju-salju yang menumpuk di Ballroom tersebut.

"Ohhh... Alfred... Arthur apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua? Arthur kau tak apa kan sayang? Tak ada yang luka kan?" Tanya Sang Ratu halus kepada Arthur, sambil terus memeluk putra keduanya yang dia rasa terlalu dingin. Suatu hal yang membuatnya sangat khawatir namun dia tahan untuk memastikan keadaan putra semata wayangnya yang terus menangis.

"I-i-ibu... Al-Alfred... hik... di-dia... Ibu... huuuu... Alfred tidak mau bangun... di-dia d-d-d-d-dingin bu... huaaa... ini sa-lahku bu... huaaa... ha... uhhhh..." tangis Arthur, mengadu kepada sang Bunda. Air matanya tak mau berhenti mengalir. Dia sungguh merasa bersalah akan apa yang terjadi pada tunangannya itu. Takut dia akan kehilangannya.

"Apa maksudmu Arthur? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sang Raja, mencoba menenangkan putranya.

"Ki-kita sedang b-b-bermain... hik... d-dia... A-alfred me... uhhhh... memintaku untuk me-menemaninya bermain... hik... hik... t-t-tapi dia tak mau ber-ber-berhenti... dia terus me-melompat... aku suruh dia pe-pelan-pelan... la-lalu aku... aku... uahhhhh..." tangis Arthur semakin kencang, dia memalingkan badannya dan memeluk sang Ayah, meminta perlindungan darinya. Sesekali cegukan keluar dari bibir mungilnya, disertai dengan bisikan-bisikan dan permohonan maaf darinya.

Melihat reaksi Arthur membuat Sang Raja dan Ratu semakin khawatir dan takut. Hermione yang juga mendengarnya ikut meneteskan air mata, bingung karena tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menenangakan sang calon Ratu yang sudah dia anggap adik sendiri dan menolong calon Rajanya agar terbangun dari pingsannya.

Hal itu terus berlanjut, dengan Ratu Julia yang berusaha menenangkan Arthur sambil berusaha menghangatkan tubuh Alfred yang kian mendingin, Raja Aiden yang berusaha mengambil poin-poin penting dari cerita Arthur dan menepuk-nepuk punggung kecilnya sambil mempererat pelukannya demi memberi keyakinan pada Arthur bahwa dia tidak marah padanya, dan Hermione yang terus berusaha menghangatkan Ballroom tersebut tanpa membuahkan hasil. Hingga Kaito dan Lina, penyihir kiriman kerajaan Hearts, tiba di Ballroom beku tersebut.

"Yang Mulia, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa... mengapa ruangan ini terselimuti salju? Mungkinkah..." Lina yang langsung menerjang masuk merendahkan suaranya ke bisikan ketika melihat keadaan Ballroom yang masih diselimuti salju ciptaan Arthur. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang dan memalingkan kepalanya ke Kaito yang baru mengambil langkah untuk menolong Hermione, "Kaito, bagaimanapun juga jangan biarkan sedikitpun udara dingin keluar. Lalu beritahu Hermione untuk jangan terlalu menghabiskan tenaganya untuk menghilangkan semua salju ini, karena mereka adalah ciptaan Arthur yang tidak terkendali. Hanya Arthur yang bisa menghilangkannya."

Kaito yang mendengar penuturan Lina hanya mengangguk mengerti setelah menghapus keterkejutannya. Dia juga menyadari apa yang dilihat Lina, kekuatan, terutama bakat spesial, bila tidak diajarkan dengan benar dan mulai bergerak berdasarkan perasaan pemiliknya akan berakibat buruk, bukan hanya kepada sang pemilik tapi juga orang-orang disekitarnya. Karena bila tak terkendali kekuatan tersebut akan memakan sang pemilik dari dalam.

Lina memperhatikan Kaito yang berbisik pada Hermione, melihat bagaimana Hermione tampak terkejut dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Mereka lalu berpindah kembali ke arah pintu masuk Ballroom sedangkan Lina berjalan mendekati Sang Raja dan Ratu serta kedua pangeran muda.

"Yang Mulia, kumohon berikanlah hamba ini kesempatan untuk mengecek Tuan Muda Alfred. Hamba ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, mungkin ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membantu." Kata Lina seraya berlutut di hadapan Baginda Raja Aiden dan istrinya yang masih berusaha menghangatkan Alfred.

"Apakah kau yakin?"

"Mungkin tak 100% tapi hamba yakinkah Anda bahwa hamba mampu menolongnya."

Sang Raja dan Ratu saling bertatapan, berkomunikasi dalam diam, dan menimbang-nimbang perkataan Lina. Hingga akhirnya Ratu Julia menganggukan kepalanya yang kemudia dibalas dengan helaan nafas dari Raja Aiden. "Baiklah kau boleh memeriksanya, tapi ingat, apabila kau melakukan sesuatu yang macam-macam maka aku akan mengirimu kembali ke kerajaanmu dan memastikan bahwa dirimu tak akan pernah diterima dimanapun." Ancam Sang Raja, meski jujur dia tak mau melakukannya, namun demi keselamatan anak-anaknya maka dia tak akan gegabah menerima bantuan orang lain.

"Tenanglah Rajaku, hamba hanya akan melihat dimana luka Pangeran Alfred dan menentukan cara mengobatinya."

Lina mendekati Alfred yang masih terkulai lemas di pelukan Sang Ratu. Badannya dingin, dan dia terlihat tidak nyaman. Lina juga melihat bagaimana salah satu bagian rambutnya berubah menjadi seputih salju. Ekspresinya sedikit mengeras tetapi terdapat bayangan kelegaan terpancar dibaliknya.

Tangan kirinya kemudian dia dekatkan ke dahi Alfred. Terlihat cahaya merah terpancar dari sana, menari-nari bak kobaran api, namun dia sama sekali tak terlihat kesakitan ataupun kepanasan. Lina kemudia meletakan telapak tangannya di dahi Alfred dan mulai melafalkan beberapa mantra: " **Dhuh gusti, mugi karsaa paring pangapunten, supados kawula sagah nyuwun panglipur, mugi karsaa nguwalaken mengsah saha nampeni pangeling-eling. Muga-muga kabetyikan lan katentreman bakal kaparingake marang kowe."**

Cahaya merah yang meliputi tangannya kini semakin terang hingga sebelum menghilang dan terserap masuk ke kepala Alfred. Sekita suhu tubuh Alfred kembali normal dan wajahnya tak menguratkan lagi ketidak nyamanan, digantikan oleh senyum manis seolah dirinya hanya tertidur dan mendapat mimpi indah.

Lina kemudian memundurkan badanya dan tersenyum kecil melihat tubuh Alfred yang kini semakin membenamkan diri dipelukan Sang Ratu. Senyuman sedikit hilang ketika dia menatap Arthur yang masih menangis sambil memperhatikan Alfred dibalik pelukan Sang Ayahanda, "Pangeran Arthur, apa kau tak apa? Apakah kau terluka?" Tanyanya lembut, tak ingin membuat sang pangeran muda semakin takut.

Arthur hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa mengutarakan sepatah katapun. Lina yang melihatnya semakin merasa kasihan. Memiliki suatu bakat adalah hal luar biasa, namun akan menjadi sebuah senjata mematikan apabila si pemilik takut dan tak dapat mengontrolnya. Bila tak segera ditangani akan berakibat fatal, dan berdasarkan apa yang dia lihat, dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ada kemungkina Pangeran Arthur akan takut terhadap bakatnya dan tak ingin menguasainya.

"Oh pangeranku janganlah kau menangis. Pangeran Alfred tidak kenapa-napa, dia hanya tertidur sekarang ini. Hanya saja dia tak akan mengingat malam ini sama sekali."

"Apa maksudmu Lina?" Tanya Ratu Julia mendengar pengujaran Lina. Tak mengerti sepenuhnya akan apa yang Penyihir Merah Lina lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Alfred.

"Seperti yang Yang Mulia ketahui tentang bakat hamba, hamba bukan hanya mampu membaca pikiran seseorang, namun juga memainkan memori dan jalan pikiran mereka. Apa yang hamba lakukan tidak lain adalah mengganti memori Pangeran Alfred. Diingatannya malam ini tidak lain hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Kita semua sangat beruntung dia terkena di kepala dan buka di jantung. Karena apabila di jantung maka tak akan ada yang dapat menyelamatkannya."

Penuturan Lina membuat semua orang disana membeku. Tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dibenak mereka seberapa dekatnya Alfred dengan kematian. Keheningan itu kemudian pecah oleh tangisan Arthur yang kembali keras, ketika dia menyadari apa hasil dari ketidak sengajaanya terhadap masa depan bocah yang sangat dia cintai itu.

Raja Aiden dan Ratu Julia berusaha menenangkan Arthur, sedangkan Kaito dan Hermione yang sedari tadi menjaga pintu masuk Ballroom menjadi panik ketika melihat es mulai menyambar tembok dan pintu mahogani tersebut. Di lain sisi Lina segera mengeluarkan bola-bola cahaya kecil dari ujung jarinya dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Arthur. Seketika tangisannya berhenti dan dia mulai tampak lemas namun masih memegang kesadarannya.

"Pangeran Arthur tenanglah, ini semua bukanlah kesalahanmu. Kau hanya kelelahan dan belum mampu mengedalikan kemampuanmu sepenuhnya. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan dengan terus berlatih maka kau akan mampu menguasai bakatmu itu."

Arthur hanya diam dan menutup matanya, membenamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan hangat Ayahnya. Melihatnya seperti itu membuat kesedihan menyebar dan menusuk hati semua yang ada di sana.

"Apakah tak ada cara lain Lina?" Tanya Raja Aiden selagi memeluk Arthur lebih dalam.

"Hamba sebenarnya juga mengganti segala memori Pangeran Alfred, dia tak akan mengingat bahwa dia adalah calon Raja, ataupun tentang pertunangannya dengan Arthur. Dia hanya akan mendapatkannya kembali bila dia dapat menemukan kembali cintanya pada Arthur dan mendapat balasan yang sama. Hanya pada saat itulah kutukannya akan hilang dan dia bisa kembali normal. Namun bila dia mendapatkan kembali memorinya sebelum hari itu tiba, maka dirinya akan diambil oleh Dewi Salju yang memberkahi Pangeran Arthur. Dan harus dicatat, Pangeran Arthur harus mampu menguasai kemampuannya sebelum hari itu tiba, karena pada akhirnya dialah yang akan benar-benar mematahkan kutukan yang dia ciptakan sendiri." Jawaban yang Lina berikan.

Semuanya hanya diam dan memperhatikan bagaimana semua salju dan es mencair dan perlahan hilang dari Ballroom tersebut dengan sendirinya. Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa sebenarnya sang pangeran bermanik hijau masih terbangun dan mendengar penuturan Lina.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya apabila ada suatu kesalahan dalam chapter ini, dari bentuk apapun.**

 **Saya juga mau minta maaf karena lama nggak update, tapi saya selama seminggu ini sangat sibuk. Ditambah lagi saya sempat sakit selama dua hari jadi pembuatan chapter ini sering mendapat pemunduran jadwal.**

 **Untuk update selanjutnya mungkin akan keluar minggu depan. Lihat saja ya, soalnya saya masih mencari inspirasi. Apalagi saya sudah mendekati kelulusan jadi bakal sibuk.**

 **Oh ya saya ada makek mantra Harry Potter dan pakek Bahasa Jawa untuk mantranya Lina. Maaf ya kalau salah, soalnya saya pakai Google Translate. Saya sebenarnya udah menanyakan kebenaran tulisan itu sama Ibu saya dan dia bilang bener. Maklum, saya ini bukan orang Jawa jadi nggak tahu, maunya pakai Bahasa Bali tapi nggak bisa bahasa alusnya jadi saya pakek Bahasa Jawa yang ada di Google Translate.**

 **Chapter 4:** **Dekat Tapi Tak Nampak**


	5. Dekat Tapi Tak Nampak

**Summary:**

 **Kenangan malam yang hilang. Sebuah kisah yang diawali permainan memori dan diakhiri oleh ciuman. Sihir tak terkendali karena kecelakaan. Kisah cinta yang penuh ujian. USUK Frozen Au. A colaboration from 2 writers. Omegaverse and Cardverse**

 **Pairing:**

 **USUK and hint dari beberapa fandom lain**

 **Warning:**

 **Omegaverse, possible OOC, kemungkinan typo**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia bukan punya saya dan milik _Himaruya Hidekazu_ , begitu juga dengan plot dan calon cover, yang merupakan milik teman saya, _HarunaIchijou_**

 **Bahasa Indonesia**

 **Chapter 4:** **Dekat Tapi Tak Nampak**

Sejak malam itu Arthur mulai menjauhkan dirinya. Awalnya hanya sekedar jarang melakukan percakapan, kemudian tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan lawan bicaranya. Namun seiring waktu keadaannya semakin memburuk. Arthur sekarang lebih sering mengurung dirinya di dalan kamar. Bahkan, untuk makan pun dia memilih makan di dalam kamarnya dibanding bersama dengan keluarganya di ruang makan.

Senyum tawa yang dulu sering menghiasi wajahnya perlahan menghilang. Sering kali bila dia dikejutkan wajahnya akan menampakkan ketakutan yang luar biasa sebelum berubah menjadi amarah. Arthur muda kini tak pernah lagi bersenda gurau dengan Alfred tersayangnya. Suatu hal yang membuat seluruh penghuni istana kebingungan dan khawatir.

Pernah sekali dirinya meledak penuh amarah ketika dirinya di bujuk untuk bermain dengan Alfred. Amarahnya saat itu membuat si kecil Alfred ketakutan dan menangis, menyayat hati lemah Arthur. Sejak saat itu Arthur muda mengurung dirinya dikamar. Tak pernah keluar kecuali saat tak ada yang melihat. Mengunci pintunya dari dunia luar, terutama dari Alfred kecil. Hanya mereka yang dia percaya boleh masuk, termasuk teman-teman kecilnya yang selalu menghibur dirinya di hari terburuk.

Tahun itu adalah awal dari dimulainya sebuah kisah yang akan diceritakan sebagai dongeng indah di masa yang akan datang. Tentang seorang pangeran yang menghukum dirinya sendiri dan membiarkan dunia luar menilainya berbeda. Serta tentang seorang pangeran berbeda yang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya tertutup dan hanya diketahui oleh warga istana, yang berjuang menyelamatkan belahan jiwanya.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar bernyanyi riang di koridor istana yang megah itu. Berlari cepat diiringi tawa riang seorang anak kecil. Para pelayan yang tengah berlalu lalang mengerjakan tugas-tugas mereka masing-masing tersenyum ketika melihat si penghasil suara riang itu berlari melewati mereka. Hangat rasanya melihat kebahagiaan sang pangerang Alfred.

Alfred tertawa senang, bermain riang dengan salah seorang temannya di Istana, Matthew. Jarang sekali dia bisa bermain dengan orang lain karena, Matthew lebih sering keluar kota, Conan yang lebih memilih mengurung diri di perpustakaan, dan Arthur ... kakaknya yang tak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya lagi sejak 6 tahun lalu. Seseorang yang pasti akan dia lupa rupanya bila bukan karena foto dan lukisan yang terpampang di dinding atau dari sekian banyak gambaran dan cerita yang selalu diberikan oleh penyihir kerajaan favoritnya, Kak Kaito.

Meski tak pernah bertemu selama beberapa tahun ini, Alfred tetap menyayangi dan mengagumi Arthur. Dari sekian banyak cerita tentangnya yang dia terima dari orang tuanya, para pelayan Arthur, serta dari ketiga penyihir istana mengenai perkembangan serta keadaan kakaknya itu, dia paling menyukai segala cerita yang mentornya, Kak Shinichi, berikan padanya.

Jika yang lain memberi tahunya tentang bagaimana Arthur menjalani pelajarannya dan perkembangan dirinya dalam bersiap menjadi seorang Ratu di masa depan, maka Kak Shinichi sering menceritakan tentang hal-hal aneh dan unik serta menarik yang Arthur lakukan dikala sang mentor cantik mengajarnya di kamar sang pangeran yang bersembunyi.

Sering kali di kala dia melihat Kak Shinichi, Alfred akan berlari padanya dan mulai menanyakan tentang berbagai hal mengenai Arthur. Ini membuatnya sering mendapat olokan dari Matthew dan Conan, tentang bagaimana dia memendam rasa cinta kepada kakaknya itu. Yang tentunya tidak mungkin, karena Arthur adalah kakaknya. Ditambah lagi bagaimana Conan selalu menunjukan wajah seolah dia mengetahui suatu rahasia besar yang bahkan Matthew tak tahu. Melihatnya tak jarang membuat Alfred ingin meremas wajah manis Conan itu. Sayang jika dia melakukannya maka dia tentu akan dilumat habis oleh si anak aneh berjulukan 'KID' dari desa yang sangat menyukai Conan.

Tawa Alfred terus bergema di koridor istana, tak mengindahkan teriakan samar di ujung koridor yang memanggil namanya, memintanya untuk lebih pelan-pelan dan tidak meninggalkannya.

Alfred terus berlari sambil tertawa hingga dia tiba di depan sebuah pinta yang sangat dia kenal. Pintu yang menjadi jalan masuk kesebuah ruangan yang menyembunyikan harta berharganya. Sebuah ruangan yang dulunya menjadi tetangganya sebelum dirinya dipindahkan ke sisi lain koridor ini. Sebuah pintu yang menjadi gerbang masuk ke dalam kamar Arthur.

Tawa riangnya perlahan senyap, kakinya yang sebelumnya bergerak cepat kini berhenti. Matanya menatap sendu pintu kamar itu. Pikirannya menerawang jauh kembali ke masa balitanya, ketika ia pertama kali berusaha memanggil Arthur keluar dari permainan sembunyi dan mencarinya.

~Flashback~

 ** _Tok tok tok_**

"Hei Artie~ apakah kau di dalam? Ayo keluar dan bermain. Salju di luar sangatlah tebal~ Aku yakin kita bisa bermain riang bersama Matthew, bersama Conan, dan mungkin anak-anak desa yang mengunjungi kastil hari ini~ Oh hei! Bagaimana kalau kita membuat boneka salju?~ Kau suka kan? Mau ya? Ya? Yayaya? Ayolah Artie~ keluarlah," rayu Alfred, "aku sangat bosan. Kau tak pernah keluar lagi hampir setahun. Al rindu Artie. Artie sudah nggak senang ama Al lagi ya?"

Alfred kecil terus menggedor pintu raksasa dihadapannya itu. Memanggil-manggil nama Arthur dan membujuk rayunya agar mau keluar. Namun segala upaya tak berbuah hasil yang manis. Air mata nyaris mengalir di pipi tembemnya yang memerah.

"Please Artie ... jangan cuekin Al ... hiks ... Artie ... please ... hiks hiks"

Tangisannya tak dipedulikan.

Alfred berjalan pergi dengan kepala ditundukkan. Air mata mengalir pelan di pipinya. Sesekali cegukan keluar dari bibir mungilnya, berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, namun gagal.

"Kenapa Arthur menghindariku ya...? Padahal waktu itu kita deket banget..." Gumam Alfred. Dia benar-benar bingung kenapa.Alfred pernah bertanya pada Ayah dan Ibunya tapi...mereka enggan menjawab pertanyaan anak mereka itu. Orangtuanya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Alfred. Dan itu membuat Alfred sedikit kesal. Walaupun dia masih anak-anak dia punya insting yang tajam untuk mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan darinya.

"Aku nggak akan menyerah. Aku akan berusaha menyelamatkan Arthur dari kamarnya seperti seorang Hero! Hmh!" Semangat Alfred sambil menghapus airmatanya dan bersiap berlari menuju aula depan sebelum Conan ngambul dan memilih kembali ke pangkuan Ibunya. 

~End of Flashback ~

Sejak saat itu Alfred tak hentinya mengunjungi kamar Arthur, terutama di kala musim salju tiba. Di hari-hari biasa seperti ini, dirinya akan memuaskan diri hanya dengan duduk bersender pada daun pintu dan membicarakan berbagai macam hal dengan suaranya yang cempreng. Berbincang dengan Arthur meski hanya satu sisi, namun dirinya sudah puas. Tak jarang Alfred akan menyeret kedua temannya, terkadang dibuntuti si anak aneh, bersamanya dan mereka akan bersenda gurau bersama di depan kamar Arthur. Tak peduli meski sang empu tidak pernah mengutarakan sepatah katapun.

Alfred terus menatap pintu tersebut. Sebelum dirinya mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkan, melangkah perlahan mendekati pintu mahogani berukir itu, dan mengetoknya tiga kali seperti biasa.

"Hei Artie, mau buat boneka salju? Salju di luar menggunung tinggi, hingga Yao marah-marah ketika dia sadar dirinya tidak bisa mengitari kolam ikan kesayangannya karena salju yang begitu tebal. Hihi, bahkan para dayang dan prajurit yang melintas ikut tertawa ketika dirinya terjungkal karena kakinya yang membeku tertimbun salju. Kau tahu Artie, Conan sekarang sudah punya pacar~ kau ingat bocah aneh seusiamu yang selalu mengenakan baju putih serta monocle di mata kanannya dan selalu membuntuti kita setiap kali kita pergi ke desa? Ya, dia menjadi teman dekat Conan, tapi dia bilang mereka itu rival, dan aku dengar darinya sendiri bahwa dia suka dengan Conan dan akan melamarnya saat mereka besar nanti. Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa yang dilihat si anak aneh itu dari Conan. Mungkin orang aneh memang sukanya sama sesamanya ya, hihi. Oh ya, kau juga harus tahu bagaimana Mattie dan aku berhasil menjahili Kak Kaito. Jadi kita-"

Alfred terus berbicara sendiri di hadapan pintu itu. Berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menggerakan kedua tangannya, menggambarkan apa yang dia sedang ceritakan. Sesekali dia tertawa, merengut, serta mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi lain, seolah sedang bebicara tatap muka dengan si empunya kamar.

Dirinya tak menyadari bagaimana teman bermainnya yang dia tinggalkan mendengar semua kisahnya dari ujung lorong, dengan senyum kecut terukir dibibirnya. Merasa kasihan pada sang pangeran muda.

Tak sadar bagaimana seorang remaja pria sedang duduk bersender pada pintu yang terkunci rapat. Dengan senyum sendu namun penuh cinta terukir manis dibibir ranumnya. Mendengar segala penuturan yang dilontarkan Alfred, namun tak membalas dan bergeming di tempat.

"Kau yakin tak ingin menemuinya?"

"Mengapa harus bertanya lagi? Bukankah sudah jelas?"

"Tapi tentunya dirimu telah lelah mengurung diri di kamar ini Tuan Muda."

"Jelas. Tapi ini adalah hukumanku. Aku harus melaksanakannya."

"Hah ... tentu saja Yang Mulia"

" ... Ku dengar putra tersayangmu sudah punya pacar. Bagaimana kabar suamimu, Kak Kaito?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, masih senang - tunggu dulu ... APA?"

Alfred memandang nanar pintu kamar yang masih terkunci itu. Banyak hal yang ingin dia utarakan namun tak mampu di keluarkan.

Musim salju telah berakhir, pergantian tahun makin dekat. Nyaris 7 tahun sudah dia tak melihat Arthur. Rindu rasanya ingin dia memeluk dalam sang calon Ratu. Menghangatkannya, melindunginya. Ingin dia hentikan gejolak aneh dihatinya, yang dia rasa hanya Arthur yang bisa sembuhkan.

Tangganya terangkat, ingin mengetuk, namun urung.

Alfred berbalik dan berjalan gontai kembali ke kamarnya. Mungkin ada buku baru yang menarik.

"Alfred semakin besar dan hebat tiap harinya. Dia kini semakin rajin mengikuti pelajaran, meski masih harus ditegur sepanjang waktu karena tak fokus. Atau tertidur."

Sebuah suara merdu nan tegas mematahkan kesunyian ruangan besar tersebut.

"Dirinya tak pernah bisa diam. Selalu membuat masalah dengan Matthew, bahkan tak jarang dia menyeret Conan dalam kejahilannya! Kaito justru mengikuti jejaknya, bahkan mendukungnya! Hermione yang malang. Sering menjadi korban mereka, beruntung dirinya selalu bisa lolos. Entah bagaimana."

Seorang remaja 15 tahun sedang memandang ke luar jendela besar bertirai biru putih yang menghadap maze istana. Jubah biru lautnya menjuntai lemas dibelakangnya.

"Tuan Muda Yao lah yang paling malang, menjadi korban membabi buta Pangeran Alfred dan Maurice, kau tahu anak muda seusiamu yang senang menyebut dirinya 'KID'. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, Pangeran Alfred telah berkembang jauh. Kepintarannya terutama dalam bidang sains dan perhitungan, serta strateginya yang luar biasa di usia yang muda sungguh memukau, meski kemampuan bahasanya masih harus dilatih. Kemampuan bela dirinya pun menakjubkan, begitulah kata Jendral Daichi. Lalu-"

Sang pemilik suara merdu itu terus berkata, sembari membawa tumpukan buku dan menatanya di salah satu rak buku yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Menceritakan panjang lebar mengenai Pangeran Alfred dan segala tingkahnya, tak peduli meski ocehannya tak dibalas oleh si remaja.

Tak memperhatikan wanita muda yang sedari tadi berbicara, namun mendengar seluruh kalimatnya dengan seksama. Matanya terus tertuju keluar, kepada sebuah kepala bersurai emas dengan secuat rambut nyaris tak nampak, tengah bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan, kebingungan mencari jalan keluar dari maze raksasa tersebut.

"-rinya memang bisa diandalkan. Aku yakin ketika saatnya telah tiba, kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang hebat. Menjadi Raja dan Ratu kebanggaan Spades. Karena bahkan di saat tak mengingat apapun dirinya masih mampu menunjukan kemampuannya sebagai calon Raja."

Tak terlihat olehnya, namun sebuah senyuman manis terukir di bibir sang remaja, Arthur.

'Tunggulah Rajaku.'

Malam itu sangat dingin. Para prajurit yang bertugas menjaga istana menggigil kedinginan, membayangkan selimut hangat ditemani dengan perapian menyala di ruang istirahat mereka dalam istana. Berharap agara waktu berjalan lebih cepat agar mereka bisa berganti shift dengan rekan mereka, dan bebas dari rayuan angin malam yang dingin.

Tak ada yang sadar, bahwa ada orang lain selain mereka yang kini sedang melewati malam ini di luar. Tapi bukan untuk bekerja, melainkan hanya jalan-jalan malam demi mencari lelah.

Alfred berjalan dengan santainya di koridor istana yang temaram. Sesekali bersembunyi dalam gelap, atau menyelinap masuk dalam koridor rahasia, demi melewati para prajurit yang bertugas. Tertawa kecil ketika dia berhasil melewati mereka. Sekaligus menyelipkan beberapa hadiah kecil darinya yang dibeli di WWW yang ada di desa.

Matanya menerawang jauh menikmati indahnya rembulan di balik jendela koridor. Bersenandung kecil tentang lagu yang Ibunya senang nyanyikan padanya.

'Kira-kira ... Arthur sedang apa ya malam ini?'

Alfred berhenti sejenak, kaget, sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya di koridor berselimut cahaya bulan itu.

Alfred kadang berpikir, mengapa Arthur menghindarinya. Dia sadar betul bahwa Arthur tak sepenuhnya mengurung diri. Dirinya masih mau berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, meski hanya di kamarnya saja. Dia tetap tak pernah keluar. Arthur tak pernah membukakan pintu untuknya. Bahkan dirinya pun tak bisa menyelinap masuk bagaimanapun caranya. Seolah ada suatu kekuatan yang menghalanginya untuk menemui Arthur. Rasanya sakit memang. Apalagi karena dia tak tahu alasannya. Setiap kali dia bertanya pada semuanya, mereka pasti hanya akan memandangnya sedih dan menyuruhnya untuk bersabar. Bahwa Arthur sendiri yang akan memberitahukan kebenarannya.

Belakangan ini Alfred jarang menemui Arthur. Bukan karena sudah tak peduli, tapi karena dia merasa kalau dia harus menjauhinya sementara waktu. Ingin sebenarnya dia berkunjung - hanya duduk di depan pintu dan berbicara satu pihak dengannya, namun hatinya seolah melarang. Setiap kali dia melewati pintu kamarnya, ada suatu gejolak didada yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat pergi dari sana. Bukan karena pengaruh orang lain, tapi karena instingnya yang berteriak.

Pikirannya terus berkelana jauh, mengitari bayang Arthur, tentang apa, mengapa dia tak pernah mau menemuinya - tentang alasan dirinya tak pernah muncul di muka umum. Dirinya terus memikirkan Arthur, hingga dia bisa melihat sosoknya yang berdiri sendiri di tengan kebun bunga, diterangi cahaya rembulan, tercermin dari balik kaca jendela koridor tempatnya merana.

Apa. Tunggu sebentar. Itu memang benar Arthur. Kakaknya yang selama ini mengurung dirinya. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan disini?

Pandangannya memandar kesosok yang berdiri bermandikan cahaya biru rembulan. Surai pirang emas berantakannya menari lembut oleh belaian angin malam, kulit putih pucatnya terlihat semakin pucat oleh cahaya bulan, jubah baby blue yang dia gunakan memeluk lemah tubuh rampingnya.

Cantik. Anggun.

Kakinya bergerak perlahan mendekati sosok di bawah langit malam itu tanpa perintah dari otaknya. Terpana akan keindahan sang pemuda bersurai pirang nun bermanik emerland. Ingin bibirnya mengucap nama sang pemuda, namun urung karena takut mengagetkannya - mengusirnya pergi ketika dia bahkan belum sempat bertegur sapa. Dirinya begitu terpana hingga hampir lupa bahwa sosok dihadapannya adalah kakaknya.

Alfred menggelengkan kepalnya - menghilangkan benak aneh yang sempat terlintas di pikirannya. Manik birunya mengerjap, menatap sendu kakaknya yang masih berdiri tenang tak menyadari keberadaanya. Aneh pikirnya, melihat bagaimana kakaknya itu masih belum menyahutinya - ketika dirinya adalah orang yang seolah selalu tahu ketika dia mendekatinya. Belum sempat bibirnya mengucap nama sang pangeran tersembunyi ketika pemuda yang dimaksud terjatuh secara mendadak.

"ARTHUR!"

Alfred berlari, menangkap Arthur dalam pelukannya sebelum tubuhnya mencium tanah. Panas. Itulah yang dirasa Alfred ketika dia menyentuh kulit tangan Arthur. Tubuhnya panas seolah dirinya baru saja diangkat dari panci mendidih terutama bila dilihat dari banyaknya keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Arthur! Sadarlah Arthur! Hei Arthur!" Teriak Alfred berusaha menyadarkan Arthur sembari memperbaiki posisi Arthur dalam pelukannya. Dirinya terus menggoyangkan tubuh Arthur dan beberapa kali menampar pelan pipinya dalam usaha membangunkan sang pangeran namun nihil. Namun ketika dia mencoba sekali lagi menampar Arthur, tiba-tiba saja kedua mata Arthur terbuka dan menampakkan dua pasang mata hijau menatapnya kosong.

"Art? Arthur kau tak apa? Badanmu panas sekali. Apa ini alasanmu tak pernah keluar? Apa kau sedang sakit? Ughh kalau memang hanya itu mengapa kau tak pernah membiarkanku menjengukmu? Ah daripada itu, kenapa kau keluar malam-malam begini? Mari, aku antar kau kekamarmu. Uhhh."

Alfred berusaha mengangkat Arthur, namun Arthur tak mau bergerak, seolah tubuhnya lemas tak bertulang hingga tidak bisa menopang dirinya. Alfred yang sadar kemudian menautkan kedua lengan Arthur di lehernya dan menyelipkan tangan kirinya di bawah kedua lutut Arthur, menggendongnya _bridal style_. Namun belum sempat dia berjalan - menggendong Arthur ke kamarnya - dia merasakan sebuah hembusan hangat di daerah lehernya, tempat dimana kepala Arthur tersandar.

"Hmmm... wangi..."

Bisikan lembut Arthur menggelitik kulit lehernya, memberi debaran aneh pada jantungnya. Menyebarkan rasa panas aneh di menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Alfred tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, yang pasti dia harus cepat membawa Arthur kembali ke kamarnya.

Alfred kembali berjalan, melangkah cepat namun tak berlari menuju kamar Arthur di lantai tiga sisi kastil yang sama. Sesekali dia harus menahan tangan Arthur yang berusaha melepas kancing bajunya. Atau mendorong kepala Arthur sedikit menjauh dari lehernya setiap kali dirinya merasakan bibir lembut Arthur.

Alfred heran akan apa yang terjadi pada Arthur. Apakah ini yang membuatnya takut untuk menemuinya? Apa dia kira Alfred akan jijik padanya? Arthur bodoh.

"Ahhh... haa ... Al ... "

"Huh? Arthur? Kau sudah sadar? Ah syukurlah~... kau baik-baik saja kan? Muu... sudah tahu sakit kenapa sih malah keluar malam-malam? Memangnya Madam Rhea tidak menjagamu? Tidak menyuruhmu istirahat? Atau kamunya aja yang main keluyuran? Ckckck... Arthur nakal eh." Ceramah Alfred dengan senyum jahil terlukis di wajah.

Namun Arthur hanya diam, dengan nafas pendek keluar masuk dari bibir ranumnya, seperti orang yang kepanasan atau habis berlari maraton. Wajahnya semakin memerah dengan bulir-bulir keringat membanjiri pelipis dan pipinya. Benar-benar ekspresi orang yang sedang sakit.

"Haaa ... haaa ... Al-Alfred ... tolong ... aku ... panas sekali... please Al ... haa ..."

Desahan Arthur semakin menjadi, membuat perkatannya susah dimengerti Alfred. Dirinya semakin panik, sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ditambah lagi dengan jemari-jemari Arthur yang tak hentinya menggelayati pundak dan dadanya - nafas Alfred tercekat merasa salah satu tangan Arthur berhasil membuka kancing kerah bajunya - serta nafas panas Arthur yang menggelitik lehernya, memberi rasa panas aneh yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Menambah miny pada api perdebatan dalam benaknya yang baru dia sadari keberadaannya.

 _'Ambil saja dia. '_

 _'Tapi dia kakakku.'_

 _'Itu bohong dan kau tahu itu.'_

 _'Tidak. Dia memang kakakku.'_

 _'Heh, kau percaya saja pada kata-kata mereka yang palsu itu.'_

 _'Tapi itulah kenyataannya.'_

 _'Kau yakin?'_

 _'Hah aku tahu kau tak akan percaya sekarang. Tapi kembali ke awal, ambil saja dia. Dia itu milikmu kan?'_

 _'Tidak! Aku ... tak ... akan...'_

Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Berusaha menghapus perdebadan aneh di kepalanya itu. Memfokuskan dirinya untuk membawa Arthur ke kamarnya.

Belum lama rasanya Alfred berlari, ketika dia melihat Alice dan Amelia - dua dayang yang menjaga Arthur sejak bayi (Alfred pernah dengar dari Conan bahwa mereka sudah menikah namun tak memiliki anak, karena mereka berdua adalah Beta.) - berlari ke arahnya sembari membawa lentera kecil di tangan mereka.

"Oh my, Yang Mulia Arthur, mengapa kau keluar?"

"Yang Mulia Alfred, anda juga mengapa ada di luar?"

Alfred memandang kedua dayang itu bergantian, melihat betapa khawatir dan takutnya mereka. Alfred tersenyum, "hei Mel, hei Ally."

"Itu Amelia dan Alice, Yang Mulia Alfred. Tapi, apa yang anda dan Yang Mulia Arthur di luar kamar kalian malam-malam begini? Tak tahukah anda betapa bahayanya itu?" Gerutu Alice.

Alfred menundukan kepalanya tanda bersalah, namun cepat mengangkatnya lagi ketika mengingat keadaan Arthur.

"Alice, ada yang salah dengan Arthur! Badannya panas sekali, dan dia bertingkah aneh sedari tadi."

Raut kedua wanita itu berubah. Pandangan mereka lalu mengarah ke tubuh dalam gendongan Alfred.

"Ya amapun ... Amelia, jangan-jangan..."

"Sepertinya memang benar Alie, tepat seperti kata Hermione dan Madam Rhea. Memang sudah waktunya ya ..."

Mereka saling tatap sekejap dan berpaling pada Alfred yang memandang mereka keheranan.

"Yang Mulia, biar saya yang membawa Yang Mulia Arthur ke kamarnya."

"Apa? Tidak! Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya, Amelia. Dia ini MILIKKU!"

Kata-kata Alfred sempat mengejutkan Amelia yang mau mengambil Arthur darinya. Alfred melirik sekilas pada Alice yang masih terdiam sambil memegang erat dadanya. 'Ada apa ya?'

Amelia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menatap lurus pada Alfred, "Yang Mulia, tolong, mengertilah, Yang Mulia Arthur perlu kembali—"

"Ya kan aku juga bisa—"

"Tapi anda tidak bisa melakukannya Yang Mulia. Tidak sekarang setidaknya."

"Apa maksudmu Alice?"

Alice hanya diam dan menatap lurus Alfred.

Alfred diam tak berkata apa. Dia bisa merasakan gejolak aneh dalam hatinya yang inginingin terus di dekat Arthur, ingin menjaganya, ingin melindunginya, **ingin memilikinya**. Tapi dia berusaha menahan perasaan aneh tersebut dan menatap balik Alice — serta Amelia yang tangannya masih terjuru ke tubuh Arthur (Alfred kembali harus menahan keinginan aneh yang terlintas di benaknya untuk menghancurka tangan Amelia itu) — dalam diam, lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan menyerahkan Arthur kepada Amelia.

"Tapi ingat, aku tak mau dia kenapa-napa, dan kalian harus memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terhadi padanya. **Mengerti?"**

"Baiklah Yang Mulia."

Alfred memandang kepergian mereka dalam diam. Sendirian tertinggal dalam koridor yang gelap itu.

Alfred menatap nanar pintu besar di hadapannya. 2 tahun sudah berlalu sejak hari itu dan dia tak pernah melihat Arthur lagi. Setidaknya dia sudah tahu alasan dari tingkah aneh Arthur malam itu. Alfred bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat, tapi dia hiraukan sembari sebuah senyum kecil nan pahit mengukir wajahnya. Dia membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **Author's note:**

 **Aduh maaf sekali ya. Saya lama banget updatenya**. **Masalahnya saya ini dalam beberapa minggu belakangan sangat sibuk. Selain karena ujian dan persiapa ujian sekolah dan nasional, saya juga merayakan ultah dan sembahyang ke Pura Besakih dan Batur. Yang pasti saya sedang sangat sibuk. Selain itu, saya tidak bisa melanjutkan chapter ini sebelum saya menunjukkannya pada teman saya untuk di cek dulu. Berhubung dia juga sedang sibuk PKL, jadi sering lama balasnya.**

 **Sebenarnya ini chapter sudah selesai dari 2 hari lalu, tapi ternyata bagian akhirnya nggak kesimpan, jadi saya harus ketik ulang. Untung saya sempat screenshot sebelumnya.**

 **Ya dan inilah chapter terbaru dari saya. Chapter selanjutnya tunggu aja. Nggak bakal sampai akhir bulan saya akan update. Janji.**

 **Sekian dulu ya. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca, me-review, mem-follow, dan mem-favourite cerita ini. Terima kasih juga karena sudah bersabar untuk update kali ini. Kalau ada kritik dan saran jangan sungkan untuk memberitahu ·**

 **Chapter 5: Perpisahan dan Pertemuan yang Baru**


	6. Perpisahan dan Pertemuan yang Baru

**Summary:**

 **Kenangan malam yang hilang. Sebuah kisah yang diawali permainan memori dan diakhiri oleh ciuman. Sihir tak terkendali karena kecelakaan. Kisah cinta yang penuh ujian. USUK Frozen Au. A colaboration from 2 writers. Omegaverse and Cardverse**

 **Pairing:**

 **USUK and hint dari beberapa fandom lain**

 **Warning:**

 **Omegaverse, possible OOC, kemungkinan typo**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia bukan punya saya dan milik _Himaruya Hidekazu_ , begitu juga dengan plot dan calon cover, yang merupakan milik teman saya, _HarunaIchijou_**

 **Bahasa Indonesia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5: Perpisahaan dan Pertemuan yang Baru**

Conan terlihat bosan dan sedikit kesal. Manik birunya menatap lurus pada seorang pemuda tampan yang menyeringai jahil sekaligus menggoda padanya, dengan setangkai mawar merah digenggaman tangannya.

Alfred dan Matthew hanya diam dan nyengir jahil, menertawakan nasib Conan.

"Diterima nggak?"

"Mungkin? Kalau dia nolak pasti karena malu aja. Hihi."

"Kau benar Matt. Haha."

Mereka merasa kasihan pada Maurice, si pemuda tampan yang kini sedang dalam usahanya yang kesekian kalinya untuk menembak Conan, seorang pemuda berkacamata yang lebih muda 5 tahun darinya dan anak sulung dari sang penyihir Clubs. Sudah sejak lama Maurice menyukai Conan, bahkan sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu (dimana Conan berhasil memecahkan trik-trik Maurice) saat dirinya, Maurice alias KID, masih berusia 10 tahun. Sayang, segala godaannya seolah tak pernah sampai ke pemuda manis itu. Suatu hal yang sering membuat Alfred tertawa lebar setiap kalinya — dengan Matthew yang tidak tahu harus tertawa atau menenagkan Maurice — dan Maurice menjadi cemberut parah. Tetapi Alfred yakin kali ini Maurice akan berhasil, mengingat tentang percakapannya dengan Conan semalam.

"Bagaimana, My Detective, kau menerimanya?"

"Hmp. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang tidak? Harus berapa kali lagi aku harus menolakmu hah?" Dengus Conan. Dengan rona merah yang tampak jelas mewarnai pipinya. Mengundang sebuah cengiran yang lebih lebar dari Maurice, dan kikikan tak tertahan dari Alfred dan Matthew.

"1.527.833.975 kali kau menolakku, dan aku akan terus mencobanya hingga kau menerimaku. Meski itu hingga kita tua nanti." Kata-katanya mengundang semburat merah yang lebih gelap dipipi Conan, membuat kedua orang yang menonton mereka tertawa lepas (mengundang sebuah pelototan dari Conan).

"Grrrr... kau ini! Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku tak mengerti bagaimana orang tuaku bisa menyukaimu! Kau itu manusia yang paling tak tahu malu. Belagu. Tak bisakah kau meninggalkanku sekali saja? Kau senang menjahili dan menggangguku. Kenapa kau tak ajak saja gadis-gadis jalang yang selalu membututimu itu? Aku yakin mereka pasti akan menerimamu dengan senang hati!" Balas Conan dalam nada yang tinggi.

Maurice masih saja tertawa, tetapi mereka bertiga bisa melihat kesedihan dan sakit hati terlintas di matanya. Terselip dari retakan topeng yang digunakan sang pemuda. Melihatnya membuat ketiga pemuda lainnya terdiam. Alfred tertanggu, tak pernah dia melihat salah satu temannya itu sedih — meski hanya terlintas saja — ataupun kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya. Alfred sudah bersiap memarahi Conan ketika dia mendengarnya bicara lagi.

"Umm... ma-maaf. Bicaraku kelewatan ya? Aku tidak bermaksud. Baiklah, sebagai gantinya aku mau kamu ajak kencan sekali saja. Terserah mau gimana dan dimana. Kau yang mengatur." Bisik sang pemuda berkacamata besar itu.

Seketika wajah tampan Maurice berubah 100%. Senyumnya melebar, mata amethyst-nya berkelip senang, pipi pirusnya dihiasi semburat merah muda. Ekspresinya sungguh menyiratkan kebahagiaan tiada tara. Seperti mendapat hadiah terindah dari Tuhan. Mungkin memang itu yang dirasakan sang trickster dan murid dari Kaito ini. Mengingat seberapa besarnya perjuangan yang dilakukannya untuk mendapat satu kata 'ya' dari sang pujaan hati yang juga anak dari mentornya.

Untuk pertama kalinya topeng milik sang 'KID' terlepas dan melihatkan wajah sesungguhnya dari Maurice. Conan, Alfred, dan Matthew hanya bisa tertegun melihatnya.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau permaisuriku. Aku akan siapkan segalanya. Bersiaplah dan dandan yang cantik ya. Calon suamimu ini akan meminta restu dan bersiap untuk pernikahan kita. Bye bye~"

Seketika kepulan asap merah jambu menutupi pandangan mereka, membarengi kalimat perpisahan dari Maurice. Ketika asap itu menghilang, tampak Conan yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah dengan Alfred dan Matthew yang berusaha menahan tawa mereka. Meski mereka gagal total.

"A-apa? Ah... ughhh... SIAL! Maurice sialan! Apa maksudnya dia hah? Kencan. Aku bilang kencan. Bukan nikah. Aghhh!"

"Hahaha, bersiap sajalah Conan... pfft... dandanlah yang cantik untuk beberapa hari kedepan, hahahaha...pft... u-untuk pernikahan kalian. Hahaha... aku yakin sekarang ini dia sedang meminta restu orang tuamu. Hahaha."

"sa-sabar ya Conan. Hihi... kau tahu sendiri dia memang seperti itu orangnya. Uhmm... hihihi..."

Conan hanya merengut kesal dan meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang masih menertawakan nasibnya di depan sebuah pintu besar di ujung lorong istana itu.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang sadar akan dua orang yang tersembunyi di balik pintu itu. Seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun tampak menutup wajahnya, berusaha menahan tawanya yang siap meledak keluar. Di sebelahnya terlihat seorang wanita di usia 30-an dengan ekspresi pucat, tak berkutik meski pemuda yang tengah tertawa itu sesekali memanggil namanya disela tawanya.

Arthur tak tahu apa mereka memang sengaja atau hanya kebetulan memulai percakapan itu di depan kamarnya. Yang pasti dia sungguh terhibur. Arthur tak sabar untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui calon suaminya itu. Sekaligus menggoda Conan yang pasti sekarang lagi mendumel di tempat favoritnya, perpustakaan.

'Kira-kira apa ya reaksi Kak Kaito kalau reaksi Kak Shinichi seperti ini?' Pikir Arthur sembari melirik sekilas ke wajah pucat Shinichi. Tawa Arthur kembali keluar.

Arthur menatap sendu ke luar jendela. Langit biru tak berawan, mengatapi kebun hijau berlabirin semak bunga beraneka ragam. Sebuah pemandangan indah yang tak mampu menyinari hatinya yang kalut.

Dua hari lalu dia mendengar tentang rencana orang tuanya, yang akan pergi berkunjung ke kerajaan Clubs. Perjalanan itu bertujuan untuk merapatkan mengenai kerja sama antar kerajaan Spades dengan Clubs, terutama sejak pernikahan antar Kak Kaito dengan Kak Shinichi yang juga sekaligus pergantian kewarganegaraan Kak Kaito dari Clubs ke Spades, meski dia masih harus bekerja sebagai perwakilan sihir Clubs. Pertemuan ini bukanlah hal yang diwajibkan, tapi hanya sekadar dilaksanakan juga sebagai tanda persahabatan, seperti temu tetangga antar kedua kerajaan yang dulu sering berseteru.

Arthur berpikir orang tuanya tak usah pergi, namun mereka ingin, dan dia tak bisa menahan, karena dia hanyalah putra mereka yang bahkan belum naik tahta. Sebenarnya dia juga diajak, begitu juga dengan Alfred dan Yao, serta Kak Kaito dengan keluarganya, namun semua menolak dengan alasan masing-masing (setidaknya itu yang ia dengar dari para dayang dan para peri). Dia tak tahu alasan pasti mereka apa, tetapi setahunya Kak Shinichi dan Kak Kaito menolak karena Conan sedang sakit dan mereka tak bisa ikut.

Sedangkan untuk dirinya, dia merasa takut.

Bukan terhadap kekuatannya — hal itu memang menakutkan, tapi bukan alasan kali ini — melainkan akan firasat buruk yang menghantuinya sejak orang tuanya memberitahukan rencana mereka. Entah mengapa dia merasa bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa mereka bila mereka melaksanakan rencana itu dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin bila dilaksanakan minggu depan tak masalah, namun sekarang bukan saatnya.

Sudah beribu kali dirinya memohon pada mereka untuk menundanya, namun tak pernah permohonan sekalinya itu digubris. "Tak masuk akal! " Itulah kata mereka. Kadang Arthur merasa bodoh, selalu berpikir pesimis dan melemparkannya pada orang-orang. Sudah banyak orang yang menderita akan kepesimisannya itu.

Terutama Alfred.

Tapi untuk kali ini saja dia benar-benar takut. Ditambah lagi dengan kata-kata dari para peri, yang menemaninya dikala tak ada yang mendengar dan melihat. Mereka selalu memberikannya info, cerita-cerita mengenai Alfred yang orang lain tak tahu. Terkadang dirinya merasa bersalah, namun dia benar-benar ingin tahu. Kadang ia berpikir apakah Alfred ingin tahu apa yg selama ini ia lakukan, apa Alfred khawatir, atau hal lainnya. Jika iya, siapa yang memberitahukannya kepada Alfred.

Sudah lama dirinya tak bercengkrama dengan orang tuanya. Selama ini dia memang lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya melatih mengontrol sihir spesialnya dan juga berbagai sihir yang berbeda serta pelajaran-pelajaran lain, sehingga dirinya lebih sering bertemu dengan para penyihir kerajaan serta Kak Shinichi. Ibunya terkadang datang untuk mengajarinya mengenai sihir waktu, sihir spesial kerajaan Spade. Namun mereka hanya menghabiskannya dengan formal, tanpa cengkrama antar Ibu dan anak. Hal ini membuat mereka tak serapat dulu, sering kali mereka berdebat dan saling tak mendengar dikala mereka akhirnya mengambil waktu untuk bercengkrama. Hubungannya dengan sang ayah juga sama, bahkan mungkin lebih buruk. Tak jarang dia merasa bahwa pilihannya selama ini salah. Namun apa daya, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Arthur hanya berharap hal yang sama tak terjadi juga dengan Alfred.

Ketukan pintu menghancurkan renungan Arthur. Manik emerald-nya memandar ke arah pintu, menunggu sang pelaku menunjukan wajahnya. Tak mengecewakan, pintu itu terbuka dan terlihat seorang wanita di pertengahan 40-an dalam balutan gaun victorian prussian blue dengan bordiran bunga berwarna emas, wajah cantik yang mulai menyerah pada usia itu dihiasi senyuman — sebuah senyuman yang Arthur tahu benar, tak sungguh datang dari hati.

Wanita itu — yang sesungguhnya adalah Ratu Julia — berjalan mendekat, menuju ke jendela tempat dimana Arthur duduk merenung. Manik abunya mengerling sekilas pada sisi kanan jendela bergorden biru donker dan putih itu, tempat dimana Arthur tahu sedang menyembunyikan para peri yang sedari tadi berdenting ria, menemaninya selama dirinya tengah larut dalam renungan. Senyum yang lebih tulus merekah, membawa rengutan muncul di wajah manis Arthur. 'Ternyata benar dugaanku...'

"Arthur, bagaiman kabarmu sayang? Sehat? Bagaimana dengan—"

"Sudahlah Ibunda. Tak usah berbasa-basi jika tak ada niat. Aku tahu kau hanya menginginkan sesuatu. Katakan saja, aku tak perlu omong kosongmu." Potong Arthur kepada sang Ibunda. Dia tahu benar itu salah, tapi dia sudah lelah. Sangat lelah.

Rengutan muncul di wajah cantiknya, menghapus senyum palsu yang sebelumnya menghias wajahnya. Tampak jelas tak senang dengan sikap putranya. Melihat ekspresi itu membuat hati Arthur mengkerut. Tak enak dan ingin meminta maaf. Tapi dia menolak. Dia sadar betul semua ini salahnya, yang menutup diri dari semua orang, tapi bukan berarti orang tuanya harus menjauhinya juga. Hanya karena dia memilih untuk sendiri bukan berarti dia ingin berpisah, tidak ingin dibenci. Ingin rasanya Arthur menangis, namun dia tahu dirinya tak berhak.

Arthur kembali menatap sang Ibunda — bukan, Sang Ratu — dan melihat wajahnya kembali dihiasi sebuah senyuman yang lebih palsu. Amarah dan sedih kembali berkecamuk dalam hatinya, namun dia tahan dengan susah payah. Dalam sekian detik dalam diam, dirinya sempat berpikir sejak kapan hunungan mereka merenggang, mungkin saja sejak 2 tahun lalu. Arthur tak akan pernah tahu. "Bunda maaf—"

"Kau tahu Arthur, sifatmu itu sudah berubah. Kau tak seperti dulu lagi, bukan bocah kecil yang selalu menurut dan berucap manis pada semua orang. Apa hatimu sudah dibekukan sihirmu?" Sergah Ratu Julia, tak mempedulikan tatapan sedih yang terpampang di wajah Arthur.

Arthur tak bisa berkata apa. Hatinya hancur, mendengar kata-kata sang Ibunda yang sungguh menyayat hati. Segitu rusaknya kah hubungan mereka, hingga Ibunya ini tak peduli akan perasaannya lagi.

"Sudahlah, tak usah menjawab. Ibu datang kemari hanya ingin memberitahu, bahwa kami akan berangkat siang ini. Jaga dirimu, jangan pernah buka pintu pada para Alpha yang ingin mengambilmu, karena kau sudah dijanjikan bukan? Oh tunggu, kau memang tak pernah membukakan pintu, bahkan pada Alphamu itu. Jadilah tuan putri yang baik dan lanjutkan pembelajaranmu, kau harus menjadi Ratu yang hebat. Baiklah aku pergi dulu." Ucap Ratu Julia dengan senyuman yang masih merekah, namun dalam nada yang begitu datar dan tak berperasaan.

Arthur hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya, tak sekalipun menatap balik sang Ratu.

Dia tak akan pernah melihat kesedihan yang terbenam di mata Ibunya. Tak akan pernah melihat bagaiman manik abu-abu itu basah oleh air mata yang berusaha ia pendam. Tak pernah tahu betapa bersalahnya Sang Ratu merasa ketika melihat bagaimana sifatnya itu telah menghancurkan kepercayaan diri Arthur lebih dalam.

Arthur tak berani menatap balik wajah Sang Ibunda yang dia lihat untuk terakhir kalinya itu.

 **~~**

Siang itu juga, Raja Aiden dan Ratu Julia bersama dengan beberapa prajurit kerajaan, berangkat menuju Kerajaan Clubs. Kapal mewah dari kayu belian, kayu terbaik di dunia, dibuat khusus dari daerah asalnya, Kapal Phinisi asal Tanah Baru dari Negara bagian terujung tenggara Spades. Kapal hebat inilah yang digunakan oleh para bangsawan Spades dalam perjalanan mereka menjelajah berbagai negeri dan kerajaan melalui lautan, dengan Spades yang sebagai Negara kelautan. Namun untuk kali ini saja, kedua Raja dan Ratu Spades tidak menggunakan kapal hebat ini, mereka memilih menggunakan kapal biasa namun indah — The Queen namanya — dalam perjalanan mereka menuju Clubs.

Perjalanan ini biasanya hanya menempuh waktu 3 hari 2 malam jika cuaca baik, dan 5 hari penuh bila buruk. Mengetahui ini, para anggota kerajaan serta rakyat Clubs telah bersiap menanti kedatangan Raja dan Ratu Spades seminggu sebelum ketibaan mereka. Semuanya sungguh tak sabar menanti.

Namun semua tak sesuai rencana.

Sudah 2 hari lebih dari waktu perkiraan ketibaan Raja Aiden dan Ratu Julia, namun kapal mereka tak kunjung tiba. Pesan telah dikirim, menyanyakan mengenai keberadaan kedua pemimpin kerajaan Spades tersebut. Namun nihil. Pesan itu mengeruakan rasa khawatir di hati seluruh kerajaan Spades. Terutama para anggota kerajaan. Para penyihir dan prajurit dikedua kerajaan dikerahkan untuk mencari mereka, tapi tak sekalipun membuahkan hasil. Hingga 1 bulan pun berlalu, ketika kabar keberadaan The Queen yang mengangkut Raja Aiden dan Ratu Julia beserta prajurit mereka telah terungkap.

The Queen telah diserang oleh ganasnya alam. Badai besar Imogen telah menyerang perahu besar itu dengan buas. Badai yang secara mendadak muncul — selayaknya kondisi cuaca wilayah barat Spades yang memang tak pernah dapat di prediksi — telah mengejutkan para awak kapal dan menghancurkan perahu itu beserta para tumpangannya. Membunuh semua tanpa tersisa. Dengan hanya bangkai mereka yang ditinggalkan di perut lautan.

Kabar itu sungguh menghancurkan hati seluruh masyarakat Spades, bahkan ketiga kerajaan lainnya ikut berduka cita, mengingat betapa disayangnya para pemimpin Spades itu. Kematian mereka membuat seluruh Spades ditutupi aura kelam. Seluruh masyarakatnya susah tersenyum, terlarut dalam kesedihan yang tak terbendung.

Kaito dan Shinichi jarang berbicara, lebih memilih menutup diri dan merawat putra semata wayang mereka. Berduka bersama dalam rasa bersalah yang seharusnya tak mereka pegang.

Hermione berpulang kampung, mengharapkan hiburan dari kedua sahabat, atas ketidakberdayaannya menyelamatkan Sang Raja dan Ratu serta mereka yang menyertai perjalanan itu. Meski tak ada yang menyalahkannya.

Lina yang lebih dingin dari biasanya. Tak berinteraksi maupun komunikasi. Hanya diam dan menangis tanpa air mata.

Para dayang dan prajurit kerajaan yang menyelimuti seluruh bagian istana serta kota dengan bantuan para warga masyarakat dalam balutan kain dan panji-panji hitam — sebuah tanda berduka cita — menggantikan sorak sorai biru dan ungu yang biasa menghiasi setiap seluk beluk kerajaan.

Para Perdana Menteri dan Petinggi Negara lainnya yang menyiapkan segala keperluan penguburan, serta penobatan yang siap dilaksanakan. Dengan sebagian dari mereka ikut berduka, sedangkan yang lain terdapat guratan bahagia yang disembunyikan.

Sang Jack, Anna, tak pernah mendapat waktu tenang. Perkerjaan yang menumpuk dan segala persiapan pemakaman telah mengambil semua waktunya. Disertai akan rasa sakit dan sedih akan hilanglah kedua sahabatnya. Stres berkepanjangan membuatnya lelah, sakit pun tak dapat dibendung. Hingga semuanya membuat dirinya memilih untuk turun tahta dan memberikan sang penerus lampu hijau.

Yao yang jarang bertemu Raja dan Ratu — selalu sibuk dirinya bersiap diri untuk menggantikan Jack Anna dimasa depan — tak tahu harus merasa apa. Namun rasa hormat terhadap mereka membuatnya turut berduka dan berjanji, untuk menjadi seorang Jack yang hebat, yang akan membantu penerus mereka untuk menjadi pemimpin yang mapan dan membangun Kerajaan Spades.

Semua orang di Kerajaan telah bersedih dan berdoa, demi para almarhum agar mencapai surga, berharap agar penerus mereka akan mampu membimbing kerajaan ini. Semua orang berduka dan terluka. Namun tak ada yang bisa menandingi tangisan yang dikeluarka Sang Pangeran. Hari demi hari, suara tangisan menyayat hati terdengar berkumandang di koridor terujung sisi kanan kastil megah itu, diiringi dengan dentuman benda berjatuhan serta aura dingin yang menyelimuti koridor sepi berhias 6 obor batu dan jendela besar mozaik itu.

Para dayang dan prajurit yang melewati dan mengunjungi tempat itu selalu harus menyeka air mata mereka, senyum lembut yang mereka paksa ciptakan tertempel di wajah; sebuah usaha gagal untuk menenangkan pangeran malang mereka. Namun segala hal tak berbuah hasil. Tangis pilu Sang Pangeran es tak kunjung berhenti dan terus berlanjut. Bahkan Anna dan para penyihir serta Shinichi tak mampu membantu. Kunjungan kecil Matthew, Conan dan Maurice justru membuat diri mereka sendiri terbawa dalam jurang air mata yang sama — tak tahan membendung rasa kasihan dan sedih yang mereka sendiri bawa. Para peri kecil teman Arthur, berkunjung di kala malam menjelang, tak pernah berani menemuinya saat Sang Pangeran tersadar, takut akan hawa dingin yang lebih kuat dan mampu menghancurkan sayap rapuh mereka (meski seberapapun mereka ingin membantunya sebelum kantuk menguasainya).

Hari demi hari terus berganti, hingga diganti oleh minggu dan bulan. Acara penguburan jazad Sang Raja dan Ratu beserta korban lainnya telah dilaksanakan, disaksikan oleh seluruh warga masyarakat Spade beserta para pemimpin Kerajaan lainnya. Di hari itu, adalah hari pertama dan satu-satunya dunia melihat Pangeran Arthur. Tubuh kurus jangkungnya ditutupi jas hitam dengan jubah bewarna biru laut menutupi area pundak kiri dan belakangnya, dihiasi dengan rantai emas yang mengikat ujung kanan atas jubah dengan bagian kirinya di depan dada sang pangeran, beserta bros spades biru berfigura ukiran emas terjepit rapi di dada sebelah kanannya. Rambut pirang emasnya disisir rapi ke belakang; mata hijau emerald yang dulu selalu bersinar, kini redup seolah tanpa kehidupan; pipi tembamnya yang memerah dan ternodai oleh bekas air mata. Penampilannya gagah dan rupawan, menarik banyak perhatian — terutama para Alpha. Namun juga rasa kasihan dikala melihatnya berusaha menahan tangis selama upacara pemakaman dilaksanakan. Ketika acara selesai, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Sang Pangeran yang berlari meninggalkan tempat pemakaman itu. Pergi, berlari dengan wajah yang basah tak hanya oleh siraman hujan. Semua hanya menatap dalam diam dan tak bergerak mengikuti.

Kecuali satu orang.

Tangis pilu menyayat hati, berkumandang disepanjang lorong dingin, adalah hal pertama yang menyambut Alfred. Kaki-kaki panjangnya terus melangkah cepat, menuju ujung koridor tempat dia cari. Tak peduli akan hawa dingin yang menyelimuti, membekukan tubuhnya yang basah oleh air hujan. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Arthur.

Pintu mahogani besar, terkunci rapat untuknya selama 7 tahun, berdiri kokoh mengekang — ditambah dengan udara dingin yang merambat, menambah keagungan dan seramnya pintu kayu hitam gelap berukir itu. Langkahnya terhenti, menatap tak yakin pada gagang pintu. Alfred mengambil nafas dalam dan menegakkan badan, bersiap menyenggah bila ditolak oleh sang empunya kamar. Tangannya terangkat denga pasti; jemarinya terkepal dengan kuat, sedikit sakit karena kuku-kuku panjang yang menusuk kulit, yang pasti akan membekas nantinya. Ketika tanganya telah menggenggam gagang pintu emas itu, sekali lagi Alfred menarik nafas, lalu memutarnya. Pintu itu terbuka dengan perlahan, tanpa ada paksaan dan dorongan dari sisi manapun — suatu hal yang nyaris membuat Alfred terjungkal akibat banyaknya tenaga yang dia keluarkan saat akan mendorong pintu itu. Alfred siap berteriak bila pemandangan di sisi lain pintu itu tak membungkamnya terlebih dahulu.

Ruangan itu sama seperti ruangan yang Alfred tahu 7 tahun lalu. Rak-rak buku besar berdiri tegak penuh dengan buku berbagai jenis; dari fiksi ke non-fiksi, fantasi dan sci-fi, misteri bersama horor, drama dan komedi, segala buku bisa ditemukan, termasuk buku-buku mengenai sihir kuno yang Arthur selalu simpan meski salinan lainnya ada di perpustakaan besar istana. 2 rak itu berjajar rapi di sisi kiri ruangan, hanya dipisah oleh sebuah kursi berlengan dan meja kecil dengan figura Sang Pangeran menghias atasnya. Satu rak lagi berdiri membatasi meja kumpul (tempat dimana Arthur biasa belajar dan makan, baik sebelum dan selama masa pengasingannya. Serta tempat dimana mereka dulu sering bermain bersama; di antara deretan sofa empuk dan satu love seat yang mengitari sebuah meja kaca sedang dengan vas yang selalu penuh oleh bunga primrose) dengan tempat tidurnya. Lukisan indah Gunung Batur bisa terlihat jelas tergantung di atas perapian di muka meja kaca; di antara dua sofa biru kelabu. Dari tempatnya berdiri Alfred dapat melihat jendela besar berfigura tirai indah biru-putih dengan bordiran bunga mawar dalam warna yang lebih cerah, sebuah karya yang dia tahu Arthur buat sendiri. Di sisi kanan jendela itu terdapat sebuah sebuah almari kecil berwarna putih dengan garis emas menghiasinya. Di atas almari itu terdapat sebuah kotak kecil (kotak musik Arthur, bila Alfred tak salah ingat. Sebuah hadiah ulang tahun dari Harry, teman Hermione di Clubs, pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-8) dan sebuah vas kaca berisikan bluebell. Di sebelahnya, bersandar pada tembok sisi kiri kamar, dekat dengan rak buku terujung, terdapat sebuah lemari baju bermotif sama dengan sang almari kecil. Alfred tak dapat melihat tempat tidur Arthur, beserta sang pemilik, karena terhalang oleh rak buku di depannya.

Namun, rasa nostalgia yang Alfred rasakan, tak dapat menutup rasa terkejut yang dia dapatkan tat kala melihat kondisi kamar sederhana milik Sang Pangeran. Salju dan es. Dingin yang membekukan. Seluruh isi ruangan tersebut tertutupi es yang menambah kesan biru pada ruang berdominan warna biru tersebut, bersama beberapa salju putih yang menghias permukaan furnitur. Bila Alfred melihat lebih teliti lagi, maka dia akan menemukan bawha es tersebut memiliki motif-motif yang unik dan indah.

Dingin yang membekukan, namun indah disaat yang bersamaan. Suatu kekuatan yang tak terkendalikan, namun menghasilkan karya terindah.

Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya untuk tidak mematung, dia punya tugas, untuk menghibur Arthur. Dirinya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke dalam ruang ber-es itu, melangkah dalam hati-hati di atas lantai dan karpet yang juga membeku layaknya air. Sesekali dia harus berhenti karena nyaris jatuh, namun tak pernah urung niatnya untuk menemui Arthur tersebut. Setelah sekian lama Alfred berkutat dengan rink es baru itu akhirnya dia tiba di rak buku yang menutupi pandangannya pada Arthur.

Disana, di atas tempat tidur twin size berselimut biru donker dan putih melati dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk bantal dalam varian warna biru, duduk Arthur dalam pakaiannya yang kusut dan rambut yang semakin menyerupai sarang burung. Hati Alfred terasa tercekat saat melihat pangerannya tengah menangis, dengan wajah yang ditutupi menggunakan bantal. Meski terhalang, dirinya masih bisa mendengar tangisan Arthur.

Alfred mendekati tempat tidur Sang Pangeran dan menarik nafas, sebelum memanggilnya; "Hey, Arthur. Uhm ... kau baik-baik saja?"

Awalnya tak ada reaksi apapun dari sang lawan bicara, hingga membuat Alfred khawatir dan akan memanggilnya lagi. Ketika, dalam sekejap mata, dia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dan mulai menangis di pundaknya.

"Ah! He-hei Arthur, tenanglah. Shush ... shush ... tenanglah Arthur. Tak apa. Aku di sini." Tenang Alfred setelah menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya.

Namun Arthur tak kunjung diam dan terus saja menangis. Alfred tak bisa memikirkan cara lain selain terus memeluk Arthur dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Shush ... shush ... Arthur. Berhentilah menangis, kumohon. Angkat kepalamu Arthur, lihatlah aku. Tenanglah, aku ada disini." Kata-kata itu lah yang menyadarkan Arthur. Sang pemuda bermanik hijau itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap balik manik biru milik Alfred. Hati Alfred terasa remuk, melihat bagaimana wajah manis Sang Pangeran kini basah oleh air mata; bagaimana mata hijau jambrud-nya terlihat gelap dan mati, berbeda dari kirlapan yang dulu sering dia lihat. Arthur yang dipeluknya ini sungguh berbeda dari Arthur yang dia kenal dulu.

Alfred ingin melindunginya, dan mengembalikan cahaya itu. Sungguh ingin.

Namun belum sempat bibirnya mengucap satu kata, wajah berlinang Arthur semakin memucat. Rasa takut begitu kentara terlihat di balik bola mata hijau itu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan hanya suara cicitan kecil seperti tikus yang dapat keluar dari bibir mungilnya itu. Arthur kemudian bergerak, berusaha keluar dari pelukan Alfred. Badannya bergeliat; jemarinya mengepal kuat dan terus memukul Alfred; kakinya terus berayun dan menendang kaki Alfred. Alfred panik, dan terus berusaha menenangkan Arthur, namun tak satupun usahanya berhasil. Justru semakin parah.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Pergi kau Alfred! PERGI!"

Arthur terus berteriak, bersamaan dengan pekulan dan tendangan yang dia layangkan pada Alfred. Tak bisa apa, Alfred kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, dan berusaha membujuk Arthur dengan cara lain.

"He-hei Arthur, tenanglah. Jangan panik. Please Arthur, tenanglah."

"Tidak tidak! Pergi kau. Keluar dari kamar ini! Keluar. Keluar. KELUAR!"

Arthur semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia meringkukan dirinya diantara bantal-bantal, dan menyelimuti tubuhnya ke dalam selimutnya, sembari melemparkan Alfred dengan beberapa bantal. Alfred merasa kesal, namun dia tak mau membentak, dia tak ingin Arthur semakin takut dan sedih. Ia hanya merengut dan terus menghalang serangan itu dengan kedua tangannya, sembari melangkah mundur dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Pintu telah terkunci kembali. Memisahkan kedua orang itu. Sang Pangeran yang menangis akan penyesalan, dan seorang pemuda yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

 **~~**

"Raja dan Ratu telah tiada, namun Pangeran Arthur belum siap menerima tahta."

"Kau benar. Dia masih 16 tahun, 3 tahun terlalu muda untuk menerima mahkota Ratu."

"Selain itu, kita masih belum menemukan Sang Raja bukan? Bukankah seharusnya kita mencarinya juga?"

"Buat apa? Bukankah itu bagus? Dengan begitu Pangeran Arthur akan bebas untuk dinikahi. Dia mungkin saja akan menjadi seorang Ratu yang hebat, tapi dia hanyalah seorang Omega. Makhluk lemah mereka itu. Ditambah lagi kata-kata seorang Ratu tak akan pernah menjadi perintah absolut. Harus ada Raja yang mengatasinya."

"Tentu saja. Namun selain pengangkatan Raja dan Ratu, masih ada penobatan Jack bukan? Dan Yao sudah cukup umur tahun ini."

"Hmmm... bagaimana, kalau kita nobatkan Yao bulan depan, meski tanpa Raja dan Ratu, Kerajaan masih bisa dipimpin oleh Jack sampai penobatan mereka. Ditambah dengan pemunduran diri Jack sebelumnya, penobatan Yao sebagai Jack adalah hal yang diwajibkan, serta dia juga sangat mahir dalam urusan pemerintahan."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan masalah sebelumnya? Tentang calon Raja yang belum ditemukan dan mate Pangeran Arthur?"

"Hmm? Kenapa bertanya lagi? Gampang, kita temukan saja seorang Alpha yang sepemikiran dengan kita dan berikan dia tanda Raja palsu, lalu kita umumkan pada khalayak umum tentangnya, dan setelah Pangeran Arthur cukup usia, kita nikahkan mereka, lalu kita bunuh Pangeran Arthur dan kuasai Kerajaan ini!"

"Tak mungkin."

Pembicaraan antar Para Petinggi Negara dan Perdana Menteri korup itu terhenti ketika mendengar dua kata itu. Mereka semua berbalik dan melihat 5 figur manusia di pintu salah satu ruangan bawah tanah di kastil itu. Wajah para bangsawan itu memucat tat kala melihat siapa saja 5 orang yang mendobrak masuk rapat rahasia mereka itu.

Berdiri di ambang pintu itu adalah Alfred, Matther, Conan, Maurice, dan Yao yang berdiri di paling depan. Wajah mereka tampak serius, terkecuali Maurice dengan seringai tak bersalahnya. Mereka yang terdapat di dalam rapat itu tahu, bahwa meski masih muda dan tak menjabat apa-apa, kelima orang ini tak bisa dianggap remeh sama sekali.

Alfred, anak angkat dari Raja Aiden dan Ratu Julia. Meski masih 12 tahun, dirinya sudah sangat tinggi, menginjak 170 cm. Ditambah lagi dengan kebiasaan olah raga dan bela dirinya (maksud hati untuk menghindari kegemukan karena Alfred sangat suka makan), membuat ia kekar dan kuat. Alfred juga sangat pandai dalam ilmu pedang dan berkuda. Dirinya juga sangat pintar dan telah menciptakan beberapa senjata baru yang canggih.

Kedua ada Matthew. Dia adalah anak dari Petinggi Negara Kanada, selalu pergi bersama ayahnya dalam tugas negaranya. Meski pemalu, Matthew termasuk anak yang pintar dan jago dalam bela diri serta olah raga. Meski memiliki baby face, tubuhnya menjulang tinggi bahkan melebihi Alfred 2 cm.

Di sisi lain ada Conan dan Maurice. Yang satu putra semata wayang Penyihir Kaito dan tutor pribadi Sang Pangeran, dan yang lain murid dari sang penyihir Clubs. Keduanya memiliki kejeniusan yang tak usah ditanya lagi. Ditambah dengan kekutan tendangan dan kelincahan Conan serta kemampuan dan kercedikan Maurice, mereka adalah pasangan yang harus diwaspadai (bagi mereka yang membuat masalah di Kerajaan Spades).

Dan yang terakhir, Yao, sang calon Jack of Spades. Putra sulung dari Wang Qing, Perdana Menteri tertua dari Negara Bagian Cina. Seorang remaja berusia 18 tahun, selain terpilih sebagai Jack mereka, juga sangat pintar dan pandai dalam berbagai macam bela diri, termasuk jet kun do. Sang Jack yang ideal — dan korban dari rencana busuk mereka (setidaknya itulah yang mereka harapkan).

Para pemimpin korup itu berdiri menggigil, seolah diselimuti oleh balutan hawa dingin General Winter, meski dalam kondisi mereka yang berpakaian tebal dan berkerumun dalam posisi rapat. Takut akan tatapan mereka — takut akan ancaman yang tersirat dibalik mata-mata muda itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan para koruptor, kelima pemuda itu telah lama mengetahui sikap buruk mereka. Telah banyak uang negara dimakan, berbagai properti resmi yang rusak tak terawat baik, serta banyak rencana pembangunan yang selalu mundur akibat tak adanya dana. Mereka sudah lama berkuasa, namun tak pernah digubris oleh sang mantan Raja, oleh karena setiap orang yang mengadu tak memiliki bukti yang jelas — hilang sebelum sampai di tangan Jack Anna. Namun tak disangka siapapun, lima pasang mata telah menyaksikan, mencatat, namun tak bisa berbuat apa selain menunggu waktu yang tepat. Tampaknya waktu itu telah tiba.

"Kalian pikir kalian masih bebas huh? Salah besar. Kami sudah tahu segalanya, bahkan sudah dari lama. Namun tak ada yang bergerak, oleh karena jauhnya tangan-tangan busuk kalian merambat. Tapi tak perlu khawatir, rumah baru kalian sudah siap, dan telah menunggu kalian untuk menghuninya. Kalian pasti akan sangat bahagia tinggal di sana. Di penjara..." seringai Conan, dengan mata birunya terhalang oleh bayangan cahaya yang memantul di kaca mata besarnya. Memberi kesan mengerikan pada wajah manis sang omega muda.

"Kalian terlalu cinta harta ya? Kira-kira sudah berapa banyak ya berlian dan batu berharga lainnya yang kalian miliki... aku jadi ingin sekali mencurinya hihihi... " cengiran yang dikeluarkan Maurice sungguh lebar dan bahagia, namun terdapat suatu kegilaan dan kekacauan yang terasa dari senyuman itu. Inilah sisi lain Maurice, si gila mencuri Kaitou KID, seorang pencuri ternama baik hati yang selalu mencuri batu berharga dari para bangsawan kaya nan tamak, dimana dia selalu membongkar kejahatan mereka dan menghancurkan diri mereka. Di setiap akhir misinya, sang Kaitou akan memberikan bukti akurat kepada Jack dan memintanya untuk membagikan segala kekayaan para bangsawan yang dia geledah, kepada para rakyat tak mampu — meski begitu dia pun akan memohon agar memaafkan dan membantu anggota keluarga para bangsawan apabila mereka tak bersalah. Seorang pencuri yang sungguh dicintai masyarakat, tapi dibenci oleh mereka yang tamak.

"Saya sungguh tidak mengerti, aru, mengapa Raja Aiden tidak pernah bertindak sesuatu. Begitu juga dengan Ratu Julia. Hanya Jack Anna yang mengerti, aru. Saya sungguh kecewa pada kaliam semua, yang seharusnya membantu pembangunan Negara kita, tapi justru kalian menghancurkannya, aru!" Saut Yao dalam nada yang sirat akan kekecewaan, ditamabah tatapannya yang menghakimi mereka semua — membuat mereka merasa seperti sekumpulan anak kecil, suatu kebalikan dari kenyataan yang ada.

Matthew bahkan tak menyuarakan apapun, delikan tajam yang diberikan manik violetnya cukup membuat bulu kuduk para petinggi itu berdiri. Tak pernah terbayang dalam benak mereka — bahkan meski hanya sekilas — bahwa si pemuda pemalu itu bisa memberikan tatapan setajam dan sedingin itu.

"Kalian tahu... apa akibat dari segala perbuatan kalian? Apa yang akan terjadi bila kalian melaksanakan rencana kalian? Oh... aku yakin, kalau kalian tidak pernah berpikir... bahwa kalian hanya mempedulikan keinginan kalian sendiri. Tamak! Kalian semua terlalu gila harta! Hingga kalian tega mengorbankan calon Ratu serta para masyarakat hanya demi kesenangan duniawi kalian!" Alfred yang sedari tadi diam mulai menyahut. Wajahnya tenang, tubuhnya tegak namun santai, namun matanya tajam dan gelap. Sebuah amarah terkubur di balik tatapannya itu. Membuat mata biru langinya berubah gelap bak laut terdalam.

"Ta-tapi Yang Mulia, dengarkanlah, calon Raja belum ditemukan dan Pangeran Arthur semakin mendekati usia, sedangkan Pangeran Yao sudah siap dinobatkan menjadi Jack, Spades membutuhkan Rajanya, dan tanpa Sang Raja, Sang Ratu tak akan pernah bisa sepenuhnya mengendalikan kekuatannya. Melihat bagaiamana tak terkendalikannya kekuatan Pangeran Arthur, keberadaan Sang Raja adalah wajib! Namun sang calon belum juga ditemukan, dan satu-satunya cara adalah — "

"Dengan mencari Raja palsu dan menikahkannya pada Arthur agar kalian juga bisa menguasai semakin banyak aset dan kekayaan negara, begitu?" Potong Alfred dingin.

Hanya sunyi yang terdengar.

'Siapa mereka? Yang telah berani berusaha menentukan kehidupan Arthurku?'

'Arthur bukan milik kita. Dia milik sang calon Raja.'

'Ini lagi? Kau masih saja tak menyadarinya huh? Idiot. Arthur adalah milik kita. Omega kita. Mate kita — Ratu kita.'

Seringai...

"Tak ada satupun yang berhak memiliki Arthur, selain Sang Raja —" 'Aku' "— yang artinya, kalian semua sudah melakukan dosa yang sangat besar, selain telah merampas harta negara dengan korupsi dan kolusi, kalian juga merencanakan melakukan revolusi yang mana hanya akan memuaskan kalian bukan para masyarakat!" Lanjut Alfred, wajahnya masih saja datar. Selain dari kata-katanya dan naiknya suara yang dia keluarkan di akhir kalimatnya, tak akan ada yang mengira bahwa dia sedang marah. Hanya diam dan tenang, itulah gambar yang mereka lihat.

"Yao, Matthew, catat segala kesalahan mereka dan kirim pada Jack Anna, dia masih bertugas, meski akan segera selesai. Kaito dan Conan... mereka aku serahkan pada kalian. Terserah kalian mau melakukan apa. Yang pasti... mereka harus mengecam baik-baik apa akibat dari segala tindakan mereka." Alfred berkata sembari membalikan badannya dan menghadap pintu hitam berkayu pohon jati itu. Meninggalkan para koruptor berhati kecil dengan 4 orang pemuda dengan senyum menyeramkan mereka di ruang gelap nan sunyi itu.

 **~~**

Koridor panjang berpenerangan obor batu, hanya ditemani tarian lembut api obor dan iringan musik angin yang lembut. Hembusan hawa dingin dapat terasa menjalar di sepanjang koridor itu, tidak memperdulikan tarian hangat si jago merah. Sunyi senyap, namun hancur oleh tepakan kaki.

Pemuda bermata biru berjalan pelan. Dengan langkah pasti menyusuri lorong sunyi berpenerangan temaram tersebut. Tak mengindahkan aura dingin yang terus menggelitik. Pandangan serta langkah tertuju lurus pada tujuan. Sebuah pintu mahogani besar yang baru sekali menampakan isi dibaliknya. Tempat Sang Pangeran berasing.

Dirinya berdiri tegak, menatap pintu itu dengan sendu — sebelum berbalik dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kayu besar berengsel itu. Helaan nafas dapat terdengar dari bibirnya, sembari terduduk dia merenung. Tangannya terangkat, mengepal dan terarah ke kayu dibelakangnya.

Tok tok tok

"Hei Arthur, mau membuat boneka salju?... "

 **Author's Note:**

 **So... ehem... sorry...**

 **Hehe... maaf ya kalian semua, karena saya sudah lama tidak upload. Tapi itu karena selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini saya sangat sibuk. Apalagi karena sekarang saya sudah kuliah, jadi bakal lebih sibuk dari kemarin-kemarin.**

 **Jadi, bagaiman? Bagus nggak? Kalau bagus, review aja. Kalau jelek, review juga, jangan flame tapi kasih aku pemaparan kenapa cerita ini tidak memuaskan. Dan untuk kalian yang sudah follow, favorite, dan review... makasih ya**

 **Tenanglah, aku akan usahakan lebih cepat update selanjutanya. Until Next Time~**

 **Chapter 6: Penobatan dan Raja dari Negeri Seberang**


End file.
